


Stay Another Day</strong>

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Complete, M/M, Rating: NC17, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-13
Updated: 2008-10-12
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 30,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto's in an odd mood</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title: Stay Another Day**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Ianto's in an odd mood  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Angst, may need tissues  
Rating: PG13  
Lyrics: East 17

__Baby if you've got to go away  
I don't think   
I can take the pain   
Won't you stay another day   
Oh, don't leave me alone like this   
Don't say it's the final kiss   
Won't you stay another day

Jack slumped down in his office chair, it was the early hours of the morning and after a long hard day he was actually feeling tired but sleep was evading him. Something wouldn't go out of his head, it was swirling around in him mind causing his insomnia.

Ianto. From the moment he had come into work the morning before there was something off with him, Jack had tried everything to get him to talk but Ianto was keeping tight lipped, in every sense of the word. When Jack had tried to kiss him he had met resistance and tightly closed lips, then the rift monitor let rip and the rest of the day just went down hill from there.

None of them had come out of it unscathed, they all had injuries from the mild to the pretty bad and hell, Jack had even died taking a bullet for Toshiko. But most importantly, he thought, they were all still alive. As Jack thought more about the day his frown deepened, when he had come back gasping for breath it was Tosh and Gwen who were holding him.

He'd expected it to be Ianto, holding him tight, talking to him as he inhaled that life giving breath. But Ianto was nowhere to be seen, he'd glanced about as Tosh and Gwen talked to him. Where was Ianto? He'd asked, both of them seemed reluctant to tell him. Owen on the other hand didn't have the same problem, told him that Ianto had left the moment Jack died.

The moment Jack had got back to the hub he had tried to call him, but Ianto's mobile had gone straight to answer phone. He tried his home phone but it did the same, in the end Jack threw his mobile on his desk and went down to his room under his office. The one effect dying was it made him tired, he needed to sleep.

And so here he was, an insomniac with Ianto on his mind. After brooding for some time he turned on his computer and checked his email. There, bold as brass was an email from Ianto. The time and date confirmed it had been sent only, Jack glanced at his watch, twenty minutes before. The subject title was just 'Jack'.

Jack clicked on the email, his eyes widening as he read it. Whatever he thought it was going to say it certainly wasn't this, how on earth did he miss the signs? Even the morning before, when Ianto was, well being off with him he never really thought about it. Told himself he must have done something to piss him off, that he would apologise later, in his own way.

Jack read the email again.

_ Jack, _

_ I can't do this any more, all of this. I love you, I've never said that before I know. I sometimes think you love me, but would you ever say it? I've been thinking about this for some time but today was the final straw. You died again, yes, you were the hero, you saved a life. Tosh's life. But I can't bear to keep watching you die, every time you do it kills me too. Inside. _

_ And because I love you, that's why I have to leave. By the time you get this it will probably be too late, don't try and find me, I've moved. When I wake up in the morning I won't remember anything, you. Forgetting you will probably be the hardest thing I have to fight against to make me take that pill, that little white pill. _

_ Maybe I should have let you kiss me properly today, given you one last kiss to remember me by. Will you remember me, or will you forget me the moment someone more beautiful comes along. You're the only person ever to call me that, every time you said it my heart would soar. _

_ Love,  
Ianto. _

Jack became aware that he had tears streaming down his face, how could he lose him now? He hadn't been back long and Ianto had seemed so happy to have him back, they had even been on a few proper dates. When had Ianto began to feel like this? He had no idea, as ever he was too involved in his own life to notice.

Jack grabbed his coat and went to leave his office, damn he thought, how the hell do I find him. He sat back down in his chair, think, he told himself. It was some minutes later when it hit him, Ianto's car. Hope flooded through him, maybe, just maybe Ianto hadn't deactivated the tracking device.

Jack logged back into his computer, finding the correct programme and put in Ianto's registration number. There was the little flashing light on the map, parked it seemed outside an address the other side of Cardiff. Jack wrote down the postcode for the satnav, grabbed his coat and the SUV keys and ran from the hub.

__Don't you know  
We've come too far now   
Just to go   
And try to throw it all away   
Thought I heard you say   
You love me   
That your love was gonna be here to stay   
I've only just begun   
To know you   
All I can say is   
Won't you stay just one more day

The SUV screeched to a halt outside a block of flats, Jack glanced up at the high rise. Nothing like the classy building Ianto had been living it, in fact it looked rather run down. How the hell was he supposed to know which one Ianto was in?

Jack strode purposefully towards the building, standing at the bottom of the ugly grey, concrete steps he looked upwards, where the hell did he start, time was running out. A door opened next to him and an elderly lady shuffled out, lighting a cigarette and leaning against the wall.

Jack struck up a conversation with her, wondering why she was outside in the early hours of the morning. She'd told him her husband was sick, needed constant care and she wouldn't subject him to her cigarette smoke, her only vice.

Once Jack had gained her trust he asked if anyone new had moved in recent, yes she had told him. Nice looking young fellow, quiet type she hoped as he had moved into the flat above hers. Jack could have kissed her, but he knew he shouldn't. After thanking her he bounded up the steps to the first floor, skidding to a halt outside the front door of the flat.

He knock on the door, no answer. He knocked harder, until various neighbours shouted at him to keep the bloody noise down. Then he picked the lock, it opened easily. He checked no one was watching him and pushed the door open, closing it quietly behind him.

Jack nearly tipped over something in the dark, he fumbled about till he found the light switch. A bare lightbulb shone bright in his eyes, as they adjusted to the light he saw there were boxes in the hall. All of them labled, 'Jeans and jumpers.', Kitchen stuff.', 'Bathroom.' and the like.

Jack found more in the first room he tried, turned out to be the living room. More boxes, more labels. It struck Jack that of all the boxes none of them were labeled 'Suits, ties and shirts.' Maybe they were somewhere else. The next door he opened made him stop dead, the only thing in the room was a mattress on the floor with a duvet covering it and a person below.

Jack walked closer, the light from the hallway shining in, confirming it was Ianto in the makeshift bed. On the floor next to the 'bed' was half a glass of water, Ianto's wallet and a photo of what Jack assumed was Ianto's parents.

Jack knew he was too late, that Ianto had taken the Retcon. If he hadn't he would have woken when Jack had entered the flat, turned the light on. Jack lent against the wall next to the head of the bed, a few moments later sinking to the floor as tear started to stream down his face again.

__I touch your face while you are sleeping  
And hold your hand   
Don't understand what's going on   
Good times we had return   
To haunt me   
Though it's for you   
All that I do seem to be wrong

Jack watched him for a few minutes before placing his hand on Ianto's head, stroking through his soft hair and then down his cheek. Ianto murmured lightly in his sleep, but Jack knew he was too deep to actually wake.

Why didn't you talk to me, tell me he asked Ianto. We had fun didn't we? I thought we did, I looked forward to our times when were were alone, just the two of us he whispered softly. Not just the sex, but the other times, the dates.

I know you don't like it when I die, but I never knew you felt so strongly about it. Maybe I gave my life too carelessly, but I did it with good intentions. If you had told me how you felt then perhaps I would have come up with other ways to, oh I don't know.

I'll never forget you Ianto Jones, and I do love you even though I never said it. I'm sure quite sure how I'm going to cope without you, what on earth to I tell the others? Will your memory come back if you see me? You're too clever for your own good and that could foil your plan, if Gwen can fight the effect I'm damn sure you can.

Remember me Ianto, when you see me. Remember the coat, you love my coat. I love you Ianto Jones and I'm not giving in that easily.

Jack moved so he could press his lips to Ianto, kissing him tenderly. Surprised to find Ianto respond, kissing him back in his sleep. Jack couldn't help himself, he deepened it. Kissing him hard and passionately till he pulled away panting. Ianto smiled in his sleep, then said one word.

'Lisa.'

Jack couldn't control the sobs as they came, his whole body shuddering with them. He got up from the floor and ran out the flat, down to the SUV, how long he was sat there crying he didn't know, but the sun was rising in the distance.

Jack looked up at the flats, no he told himself, this wasn't the end of this. Ianto Jones was going to remember, whether he wanted to or not. Jack started the SUV and headed back to the hub, he had plans to make.

__Baby if you've got to go away  
I don't think   
I can take the pain   
Won't you stay another day   
Oh, don't leave me alone like this   
Don't say it's the final kiss   
Won't you stay another day


	2. Stay Another Day</strong>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto's in an odd mood

**Title: Stay Another Day**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Ianto's in an odd mood  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Angst, may need tissues  
Rating: PG13  
Lyrics: East 17

**A/N Okay, as i was asked by more than a few people to continue this, write a sequel i have.**[](http://branwen-blaidd.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **branwen_blaidd**](http://branwen-blaidd.dreamwidth.org/)  **had a suggestion along the same thoughts as me and it helped spark the plot bunnies into action again. I hope this is something like was hoped for and i will wite more if people like.**  
  


When Ianto awoke the next morning his head was fuzzy, liked he'd been pissed the night before. As his eyes came into focus he looked around the room confused, where the hell was he? He threw the duvet off and got off the mattress and opened the curtains, the morning light streaming in through the window.  
   
He scratched his head absently as he looked about, the room was bare but for his makeshift bed and a packing box. Cautiously he moved to the bedroom door and opened it, peaking around the edge. Nothing but more packing boxes and a strange feeling that overtook him, something he couldn't put his finger on was tickling his senses, something that smelt good.

When he walked into what appeared to be the living room he encountered more boxes, taped to the top of one of them was an envelope. Addressed to him, in his own hand writting. Okay, he thought to himself, this is getting stranger by the minute. The last thing he could remember was being with Lisa, at the pub after work.

Where was Lisa, where was he? Something must had happened, had they had a fight and split up? Was he even still in London? He pulled the envelope from the top of the box and contemplated it's contents, why would he be writing to himself? Ianto slid his finger under the flap and unsealed it, sliding it from the envelope he unfolded the sheet of paper.

_ Hey, me! _

_ Feeling a little odd today? Well something happened and your memory maybe a little shot, am I right? This is just a note to you, to myself to remind me where I am and what I'm doing in my life. Lisa is dead, sorry to be blunt but it has to be said. _

Ianto felt a tear slip from his eye and he sat down hard on the floor and then resumed reading.

_ There was an accident, she didn't make it. You're living back in Wales now, in Cardiff and have been for the last couple of years. You just moved to this flat and start a new job today, in the new music and game shop in the main shopping centre. _

_ Don't be late, you start at 9am _ .

Ianto glanced at his watch, it was almost 8am, plenty of time, back to the letter he thought.

_ Work wear is casual, jeans and a shirt or t shirt. I, You've been alone since Lisa died, maybe it's time to move on? There was a cute girl working at the shop when you had your interview, slim brunette, great smile. _

_ Don't worry about the fuzzy head, it'll pass. The memories may never come back, but don't worry about them, you'll only drive me, you crazy. Now get to work, don't want to give a bad impression on the first day, do we? _

Ianto put the note down on the floor next to him, how could Lisa he dead? He asked himself as tears fell down his face, he'd loved her, was going to ask her to marry him. Ianto frowned, he'd call him mum later, maybe she could shed more light on things.

Ianto dragged himself up from the floor and found the bathroom, splashed his face with cold water and looked in the mirror. He had to admit he looked a little rough, he needed a shave and his eyes were red and puffy.

He hadn't cried that much, had he been crying the night before? Had something really bad happened and he'd got drunk and cried? He hadn't seen any sign of alcohol in this flat, only the water in the glass beside his bed. Argh, he thought, this would all have to wait till later.

Ianto showered and shaved and left his flat, his car was parked outside and for that he was truly grateful. The thought of having to travel on public transport that morning was one he didn't want to imagine, starting the car he headed into the city.

Ianto never noticed the black SUV that was sat parked over the road from his flat, he wasn't taking any notice of his environment at all. As he drove away the black SUV followed him, far enough back to not be too obvious but close enough to not lose him in the heavy morning traffic.

Ianto pulled into a long term carpark and went and fed the metre, the SUV parked a few spaces away, watching his every move. Parking ticket displayed in the windscreen of his car Ianto locked it and headed out. Jack followed, Ianto was walking like a man on a mission, hurrying to wherever he was headed.

He walked into the music and game shop, Jack watched the shop from a doorway and waited for him to reemerge. Twenty minutes later he was still waiting, what on earth was keeping him so long thought Jack. He moved closer to the shop door and spotted Ianto standing behind the desk just inside the door, shit he thought, he was working there.

Jack wasn't sure what to do, did he just walk into the shop and pretend to be a customer, would Ianto suddenly remember him and fall into his arms? Yeah, in my dreams he thought, this wasn't going to be as simple as that.

There was nothing for it, he was going to have to play the same game with Ianto as Ianto had done with him to get his job at Torchwood three, some major flirting was going to be called for at every opportunity and there was no one better at that than him.

Jack decided he might as well start now, he strolled into the shop and headed over to the Cd's selecting one by an artist he knew Ianto liked and headed to the till. As he got there he realised that Ianto wasn't there anymore, there was a young woman behind the till. Cute, but not Ianto.

She asked if he could help, he told her no, that he had changed his mind. Jack turned away and headed back towards the Cd's intending to put it back, feeling a little annoyed with himself. He didn't see Ianto till he collided with him.

Both of them went flying and grabbed each other to steady themselves so they didn't fall over, the got their balance and laughed lightly. Jack apologised and Ianto told him not to worry, accidents happen as he noticed the CD in Jack's hand.

My favourite band he told Jack smiling, Jack told him he'd heard they were good, was thinking of trying them out. Ianto agreed, leading him to the till. Changed your mind again the brunette asked him smiling, he grinned and said that yeah he had, he was fickle like that.

Jack handed over the money for the CD and took the bag containing it that Ianto held out to him, deliberately stroking Ianto's fingers with his own as he did so. Jack smiled widely at him as he thanked him, his look lingering longer than necessary.

Jack walked out of the shop smiling, Ianto Jones had blushed under his gaze. Okay, so this wasn't going to be easy, but maybe it wouldn't be quite as hard as he thought it was going to be. Now he just had to think about what to do next, he didn't want to scare him off, the Ianto Jones he had reverted back to didn't date men, let alone fall in love with them or share their bed.

Ianto watched the man leave, he knew his face was now glowing with a faint blush. There was something about that man, something very vaguely familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. The brunette asked him if he was hot, that his face was red. He brushed her off with some remark and left the counter, the feeling that he was experiencing was odd, very odd indeed.

TBC?  
 


	3. Stay Another Day</strong>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto's in an odd mood

**Title: Stay Another Day**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Ianto's in an odd mood  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Angst, may need tissues  
Rating: PG13  
Lyrics: East 17

Ianto wasn't quite sure how the day worked in his new job, he had been given fifteen minutes for a tea break and having had the coffee wished he had actually had tea. He'd had the break on his own and in the depressing staff room as there was only him, Susan as he had discovered the brunettes name was and the manager, Ken in the shop.

So he assumed his lunch break would be the same, but it seemed that they had extra staff in from 11am till 3pm to cover the busiest time of the day, which meant he and Susan got to have their break together. So, come 1pm she had asked him if he wanted to get lunch with her and they headed out to a little cafe she like to have lunch in.

Ianto couldn't quite work out why he had an urge to call her Suzie, but he hadn't heard anyone else call her that so he kept himself in check. She seemed nice enough, tall, pretty, sleek and shiny brown hair. And a wonderful smile, which she seemed to have plastered on her face most of the day.

Jack watched through the window of the shop opposite, it was a book shop and Jack was pretending to take an interest in the books so he could keep an eye on the other side of the street. At first he smiled when he saw Ianto appear, but it slowly turned to a frown when he realised he wasn't alone. It wasn't helped by the fact that the brunette put her arm through Ianto's as they walked.

Jack almost walked out the shop with the book he had in his hand, he slipped it back on the shelf at the last minute and followed them down the street, making sure there was a few yards between them. He knew himself that he wasn't the most inconspicuous person in the world, the coat made him memorable, among other things.

As Ianto and the brunette walked into a cafe Jack found himself unsure what to do next, should he go in there too, pretend he hadn't noticed them and get himself a drink? Throwing caution to the wind he did just that, a little annoyed when a little bell jangled at the sound of him opening the door that alerted the patron that someone had entered.

Jack noted with relief that neither Ianto or the brunette looked up and walked over to the counter to be served, purchasing a bottle of water he went and sat a few tables away. Pretending to read the menu on the table he tried to hear what they were talking about, but they were too far away, all he heard the the odd laugh and giggle.

Around twenty minutes later they left the cafe, Jack following them again but this time a little closer. As they neared the shop Ianto was working in they slowed down, Jack got closer before he realised. As he overheard Ianto asking her out on a date his heart plummeted into his boots, holding his breath as he waited for her answer along with Ianto.

As she laughed lightly and said she was flattered but already had a boyfriend Jack let his breath out again with a gush, Ianto just shrugged and told her it had been Worth a try. As they walked back into work Jack thought he might as well go back to the hub for a while, Ianto obviously was working there full time and wouldn't finish till probably 5pm. He would be back then, hopefully with a plan of action.

Ianto's first day went smoothly, he found he enjoyed his new job. And he had made a new friend in Susan, life seemed a little less lonely than it had that morning. When he finished for the day he headed back to the car park, Susan having declined his offer of a lift saying that he boyfriend was meeting her.

Ianto walked quickly along the emptying street, not taking much notice of the people he passed until he got near the car park and spotted the distinctive coat of the man who had been in the shop earlier that day. He was walking across the car park in the other direction, head down as he seemingly fiddled with what Ianto assumed was his watch on his wrist.

Jack kept his head down, not daring to look up or make eye contact in case he looked far happier to see the other man than he should when just 'accidental' bumping into him. As they neared each other Ianto acknowledged him, Jack then looked up. He hoped he was putting on his best 'Oh it's you.' face and he smiled and told him he'd loved the CD.

They stood talking for a few minutes about music until Ianto said he should get home, Jack said he was heading to the pub for a pint before going home and maybe he would like to join him to continue their chat if what Ianto needed to get home to wasn't important enough to put off for an hour.

The only thing Ianto had planned was a microwave meal for one and a call to his mum to ask her some questions he hoped she would be able to answer about his missing memories. He had found out today that he appeared to have lost around two years of his life. Maybe she would be able to shed some light on what had happened to him.

What the hell he thought, maybe he'd made two new friends today. So he chatted to Jack as they made their way to a pub in the city, one he didn't ever remember visiting before. Jack got their drinks as Ianto found them a table. Jack, knowing it would now look a little odd if he came back with a pint of water got himself a pint the same as Ianto requested.

Jack was trying very hard not to go into full on flirt mode, not wanting to scare Ianto off. He needed to take this slowly for now, getting Ianto to like him was the first step and it seemed to be working. They spent over two hours in the pub, just talking about whatever came into their heads. When Ianto got on the subject of Lisa Jack felt a lump in his throat as he watched the sadness come over Ianto's face and wished the conversation hadn't turned to the subject of girlfriends.

Ianto had started it, by mentioning to Jack he had asked a woman out on a date earlier and been turned down. Told Jack he'd lost his last girlfriend in an accident a couple of years ago and that he hadn't found anyone since. Ianto's eyes lost their sparkle and Jack had to hold himself back from grabbing him and holding him tightly.

At this point Ianto told Jack he needed to get home, he had a call to make. They walked back to the car park together, when they reached Ianto's car Jack told him that he'd enjoyed their drink, that they should do it again. Ianto said yes after a moments thought, it's wasn't Jack's fault he had made himself feel sad. He liked Jack, there really was something about the man that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Jack reached out and gave him a card with his mobile number on, then shook his hand. Holding it for a little longer than was needed before they parted, he walked towards where he had parked the SUV. He stopped and watched Ianto drive away before actually moving to the SUV and getting in. Tomorrow he hoped he might get to see him again.

As Ianto drove home he couldn't seem to get Jack out of his head, he shrugged mentally as he shrugged it off. He thought about the card Jack had given him, he'd call him to meet up for another drink. Maybe tomorrow, and then he must ask him what aftershave he used, whatever it was it smelt gorgeous. He could do with some himself, than maybe he'd find a new girlfriend.

TBC  



	4. Stay Another Day</strong>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto's in an odd mood

**Title: Stay Another Day**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Ianto's in an odd mood  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Angst, may need tissues  
Rating: PG13  
Lyrics: East 17

Carys Jones let herself in through the front door, stooping down to pick the post up off the doormat before closing it behind her. She glanced through them, a couple of bills and some junk mail and one that caught her interest. A letter to her in her sons handwritting, she frowned a little, Ianto never write to her, he phoned regularly.

She slipped her coat off and moved into the living room, placed the rest of the post on the coffee table before sitting down in her favourite armchair and slowly slid the flap of the envelope open, then lent back and began to read.

_ Dear mam, _

_ I've decided I need to change my life, I have done something rather drastic but I felt it needed to be done. I can't explain, you just have to know that I have. There's nothing wrong with me, I'm not sick or anything. _

_ Because of this I need you to do something for me, what I did will cause me to lose some memories, memories of the last two years or so. I know myself, I will call you and ask you if you know what's missing. _

_ Don't tell me, however much I beg and plead, promise me? I need to forget the last two years and anything you say could bring my memories back and I'm not sure what effect that could have on me. Just know that my life wasn't how I hoped and I'm on my way to a new path, I hope. _

_ I left my old job without giving notice, my boss might call, trying to find me, if he cares enough. I haven't put my new address on here for that reason, if he calls you won't need to lie about my whereabouts. Captain Jack Harkness is the name he goes by, I will phone you, keep in touch as usual. _

_ Lots of love,  
Ianto. _

Her frown had deepened, he worked in a tourist office, sure it wasn't the most exciting job in the world she thought to herself, but it can't have been so bad that he wanted to forget it completely? Something bad must have happened that he didn't want her to know, or worry about. Maybe she should contact this Jack Harkness herself and ask him, Captain or not if he's done something to upset her son he would soon be wishing he hadn't.

Later that evening when her phone rang she knew it was Ianto, asking her exactly what he had said he would in his letter. She told him she knew nothing, had no idea what had happened in those missing years. Which wasn't a lie as he hadn't told her in the letter, he told her where he was working now and that he'd enjoyed his first day.

They chatted for a while, she could sense Ianto was still brooding over the missing couple of years but he didn't persure it with her. She wondered if she should tell him about the letter he sent her, but decided against it. By the time the call ended Ianto sounded a little happier, having told her he'd made two new friends that day. As she put the phone down a thought struck her, one of his news friends had the same name as his ex boss. She shook her head and smiled, a coincidence surely she told herself.

As Ianto put the phone down his end he found himself feeling a little happier again, his mother didn't know what had happened either, he could tell from her voice she was telling him the truth. For now he would just get on with his life and hope his memories came back to him, despite his letter to himself, surely his life couldn't have been all bad before?

He spent the next hour or so trying to get some order in his flat, opened a few of the boxes and out their contents away. Then he sorted out his TV, stereo and CD's so he had something to take away any loneliness and boredom that might come his way and at around midnight he fell into bed shattered, his last thought being that he needed to get a proper bed again soon.

Jack spent the evening skulking around the hub once the others had left, he'd sent them home early as their presence was annoying him. They had one by one asked where Ianto was that day, Jack had lied and said he was ill. It was a lie he would be able to keep for a maybe a week if he was lucky, but was hoping he wouldn't have to.

Myfanwy squawked and swooped above him, as if she was telling him she missed Ianto too. Jack rifled through a drawer and found half a bar of dark chocolate, the moment it was in his hand Myfanwy swooped down low and tried to grab it. Jack grinned as he told her off for her bad manners before unwrapping it and tossing it in the air, she caught it easily and took it up to her nest. At least she's easy to please he thought to himself.

Jack wandered down to the cells and lent against the wall opposite Janet's cell, he found himself wondering if Janet realised Ianto was missing. Well, it was Ianto who normally fed her and generally took care of her. He had done that chore today, thinking it might help the loneliness he'd felt earlier.

He found himself talking to Janet, was he being selfish he asked her. If Ianto was so unhappy he felt he had to leave and Retcon himself should he really be chasing after him? Was it so bad to want him back that much, to risk Ianto wrath if his memories came back and he hated Jack even more? Did he actually hate him though, or was it just that he didn't feel loved enough to stay with him?

Jack knew he should have told him how much he cared about him when he had the chance, but how could he have known that he was leaving it too late? Maybe Ianto's memories were gone forever, then all he had to do was make him fall in love with him again. Ianto seemed happy enough for Jack to be he friend, that was the first step overcome. Now he needed to start seducing him, slowly till he couldn't resist.

Janet brought him out of his thoughts with a low growl, was she agreeing with him? Jack chuckled to himself, she probably didn't understand a word he was saying. He bid her good night and walked back up to the main hub, turning the lights out as he went till he reached his office. He slid down the ladder into the small room below, as he went to lie on his bed he noticed something sticking out from beneath.

Jack reached down and pulled it, it was one of Ianto's shirts. He held it up to his face and inhaled deeply, Ianto's scent flooding his brain and going straight to his crotch. He hoped Ianto would call soon, at the moment being in his company was enough, but he needed it to turn into something more soon. He lie on his bed clutching the shirt as his hand slid under the waistband of his trousers.

Ianto woke bright and early the next morning, switching on the TV for the news while he ate breakfast he noticed there was a rugby match on that evening. He wondered if Jack liked rugby, he'd send him a text later, if he did maybe they could watch it together. He'd provide the food and Jack could bring the beer. He wasn't quite sure why the thought of seeing Jack again made him so happy, but he didn't really care.

TBC  
  
 


	5. Stay Another Day</strong>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto's in an odd mood

**Title: Stay Another Day**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Ianto's in an odd mood  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Angst, may need tissues  
Rating: PG13  
Lyrics: East 17

Jack spent the morning in his office, pacing. He was waiting for his phone to ring, first consoling himself with the fact it was so early in the morning and then that Ianto would be at work and unable to phone him. When lunchtime arrived he brushed it of with the thought that maybe busy with the brunette to call him.

The rest of the team were staying out of his way, Jack was obviously uptight about something and they were sure it had a lot to do with Ianto. What it was they didn't know, maybe it was because he was worried about him, he was sicker than Jack had told them. Or maybe it was just because he wasn't getting any, whatever it was he had shut himself in his office and they left him to it.

It was late afternoon when he had convinced himself that Ianto wasn't going to call and he was going to have to come up with another plan that his phone beeped and vibrated on his desk letting him know he had a text message. As he picked it up he glanced at the caller display, noticing it was from an unknown number. That was the moment he realised that Ianto had changed his phone number.

Jack flipped his phone open and read the message, smiling when he found it really was from Ianto. He laughed to himself as he read it, Ianto had always been trying to get him into rugby. He didn't have a clue about the game but he text back anyway, saying he'd love to watch it with him. Jack agreed to bring the beer and Ianto text back again a few minutes later with his address, not that Jack needed it.

Jack then turned on his computer and prepared himself for a crash course in rugby. An couple or so  hours later, his head swimming with more information that his brain would allow to sink in Jack headed down into the hub wearing clean clothes, a smile on his face and his coat in his hand. Telling the team he'd see them all the next day he headed out to buy beer, knowing they were all watching his retreating back as he left through the cog door.

Ianto was rushing around his flat trying to make it look less like he had only moved in two days earlier, there were still packing boxes half full all over the place. He decided he only needed to make the living room, bathroom and kitchen look more presentable. There were the only places he imagined Jack would see, so shoved all the half empty boxes in his bedroom.

He glanced about him realising just how bare the flat looked, the living room only had his TV and stereo's on stands with his CD's piled nearby plus an old sofa he didn't ever remember buying. At least there were carpets he thought. What the hell did he do with his furniture when he moved he thought as he walked through to the bathroom, making sure it was clean and he hadn't left his underwear on the floor.

On the way home from work that day he had gone and bought a coffee maker, then found the most decent beans he could find in the local supermarket. Something was telling him he gave up drinking instant for good a few years ago. Another strange thing happened while he was buying the coffee, the girl on the checkout was wearing a name badge, 'Myfanwy' it read, he had frowned to himself as he paid, the name sounded familiar, that he had know, knew someone with that name.

Ianto was thinking about it as he dialed the number of a local Chinese takeaway from the menu that had been put though his door the evening before, but once they answered it went out of his head again. He placed his order and arranged for it to be delivered, as he put the phone down there was a ring on his doorbell. Ianto cast a glance over his appearance. Happy to see he hadn't spilt anything down himself that day he opened the door.

As expected Jack was on the other side of it, hands raised in front of him, carrier bags dangling from them which didn't disguise the beer within. Ianto took one from him and invited him in, telling him that food was on the way and that he hoped Chinese was okay. Thankful when Jack replied it was he walked through to the kitchen, Jack following. Ianto put all but two bottles of beer in the fridge and opened the other two.

Ianto handed one to Jack and took him through to the living room, apologising for the sparseness. Jack laughed and told him he should see where he lived, at least Ianto had a TV he told him. Ianto switched on the TV, the game was due to start in around fifteen minutes and they slumped down on the sofa. Jack made small talk, asking him how long he'd been working at the shop, feigning surprise when Ianto told him it was only two days.

Jack asked him if he was enjoying it, feeling a little sad when Ianto replied that he was. He asked him what he had done before and Ianto sidestepped the question, how could he tell him he didn't remember? Ianto asked Jack what he did and Jack replied that he if he told him he'd have to kill him and then laughed, saved by the bell so to speak as their food arrived.

By the time they had dished the food onto plates the game was starting, they sat side by side on the sofa eating and watching, conversation minimal as they ate and drank. It was not a big sofa by any means and Jack was all to aware of Ianto sitting next to him, stealing glances at him when Ianto wasn't looking, drinking in the sight of Ianto in tight jeans and a t shirt.

After finishing the food and a couple of more beers later Ianto was really beginning to relax, Jack had slowly shuffled closer to Ianto on the sofa and now their thighs were touching. Ianto either hadn't noticed or didn't care, Jack had a feeling it was the former. It was all Jack could do to not pounce on Ianto, he wanted to kiss him desperately.

By the end of the game they were chatting like they had known each other for years, which was true but for Ianto he just thought he had found a great new mate. Ianto switched off the TV and put on the same CD that Jack had purchased the day before, then flopped back down on the sofa beside Jack.

They talked about the CD for a while, Jack admitting he didn't know much about them, just that they were recommended by a friend and Ianto filled him in, telling him everything he knew about one of his favourite bands. As he talked he realised that Jack seemed to be barely listening to a word he said, if it had been a girl sat opposite him he would have sworn Jack was just gazing into his eyes.

Ianto found himself blushing and asked Jack if he was okay, did he need anything? As Jack shook his head Ianto got an overwhelming dose of Jack's scent assailing his senses, it seemed to be making his head spin. As he went to ask Jack what his aftershave was called Jack lent forward and kissed him softly on the lips. Ianto was wide eyed and unresponsive in shock, he froze not knowing quite how to respond.

His head was telling him to push Jack away, that he didn't kiss men but his lips were telling him otherwise when a few moments later his eyelids fluttered closed and he began to respond to the lips upon his own. As he felt Jack's tongue slip between his lips and into his mouth he pulled away, what the hell are we doing, what am I doing he asked himself, curious at the look of hope and sadness in Jack's eyes.

TBC  
 


	6. Stay Another Day</strong>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto's in an odd mood

**Title: Stay Another Day**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Ianto's in an odd mood  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Angst, may need tissues  
Rating: PG13  
Lyrics: East 17

Jack tried to read what was going on in Ianto's head, the look on his face was one of confusion and shock. He should never have kissed him, it had been too soon. When Ianto had started to respond to the kiss he had felt his spirits soar, but trying to deepen it had been a huge mistake. He waited for Ianto to say something anything, unsure what would come out of his own mouth if he tried to speak.

Ianto didn't know what to say, nothing like this had ever happened to him before. Jack kissing him should have freaked him out, he'd never had any inclination towards men. But he had found himself responding and then a little scared when Jack's tongue had slid into his mouth. But not repulsed, was he learning something about himself he never realised before?

Jack couldn't take the silence any more, he got to his feet and after mumbling something about being sorry he walked from the room intending to leave. The voice in his head telling him what as idiot he was, didn't he have any self control? Not where Ianto was concerned it seemed, he missed him so much that he just gave into the impulse without a thought.

Ianto watched as Jack left the room, he felt like he was frozen to the spot. He heard the slight sounds of Jack slipping on his coat and then opening the front door, no, wait he shouted out loudly as he finally found the energy to move from his spot on the sofa and ran out to catch Jack. Jack was standing with the door half open as he reached the small hall, looking unsure what he should do.

Now Ianto had stopped him he wasn't sure what he should do, Jack made the decision for him as he softly closed the door again and moved closer to Ianto. There was confusion and fear in Ianto's eyes as Jack looked into them, Jack put a hand on Ianto's cheek as he kissed Ianto chastely on the lips before looking him in the eye again, waiting for Ianto to react in some way, any way.

Jack was caught off guard this time when Ianto's hand went to the back of his head and his lips met his, the kiss was sweet, tender and very tentative. Jack fought back the urge to deepen it this time, he let Ianto control it completely. As Ianto pulled away again Jack found himself sighing with a sense of loss, totally unprepared when Ianto pulled him close with his other hand as it wrapped around his waist and kissed him harder.

He felt the tip of Ianto's tongue tasting at his lips, sweeping over first the upper and then the lower before it left again, sliding back into Ianto's mouth. Jack moaned as the loss into Ianto's mouth, his own tongue slipping from his mouth and tasting Ianto's lips in the same way Ianto had tasted his. When Ianto made no move to pull away he slowly slid his tongue into Ianto's mouth, finding Ianto's tongue and caressing it with his own.

He felt Ianto freeze in his arms and waited for him to pull away again but moments later Ianto relaxed into his arms and kissed him back once more as the kiss got more passionate, their tongues tangling first in Ianto's mouth and then Jack's as they fought for dominance. Hands in each others hair and around each others bodies and they held each other tight, lips bruising as teeth clashed until they pulled apart breathlessly.

Ianto lay his head on Jack's shoulder panting softly, unable to look Jack in the eye as his emotions ran wild. What was he thinking he asked himself as Jack held him, it was wrong he tried to tell himself but the voice in his head was telling him otherwise as he made no move to leave Jack's arms. Jack placed a small kiss on the top of Ianto's head, wondering what he should do next as Ianto buried his head deeper into his shoulder.

Jack could feel the stirrings in his trousers, he didn't trust himself to keep holding Ianto. If he didn't leave he might try something Ianto wasn't anywhere near ready for yet and that could scare him off completely, Jack slowly released Ianto from his embrace and moved so they were a few inches apart. Ianto looked up at him, his face flushed from the kiss and his embarrassment.

Jack told him he was leaving, that he had an early morning the next day watching as disappointment came over Ianto's face, Ianto asking him hesitantly if it was something he had done to make him want to leave. Jack smiled softly and told him, that it was something he might do if he stayed. Ianto nodded slowly, understanding what Jack meant. Kissing was one thing, anything else ... well that was a different matter completely.

Ianto walked Jack the short distance to the door and opened it for him, Jack telling him he'd call him the next day as he captured his lips for a last kiss before he left. Jack moved his mouth down the Ianto's neck, kissing the spot he knew made Ianto melt before sucking on it, leaving his mark as Ianto gasped at the sensation. Then with a grin he left the flat, closing the door behind him.

Ianto walked back to the living room in a daze, he collected up the empty beer bottles and took them through to the kitchen. As he brushed his teeth a few minutes later he couldn't help but stare at the love bite on his neck, would he wake up in the morning and find it gone, that it was all just a dream? He brushed his fingers over it with his free hand, it was as if Jack knew exactly where to do it, the exact spot and what it did to him.

Ianto got into his makeshift bed and lie flat on his back, placing his hands behind his head. Did he really want this, to be with another man? What would he tell him mum, would she be shocked? He was getting ahead of himself his inner voice told him, maybe it was just some kind of infactuation with this man and nothing would come of it. He'd never experimented in his teens, like some of his friends, perhaps his time had finally come, or maybe it was just the beer he thought to himself as he closed his eyes and gave into sleep.

Jack was lying on his small bed in just his briefs, wondering what Ianto was thinking. Would he wake in the morning and decide he didn't want to see him ever again? Was he blaming the beer? Jack knew his pheromones were playing their part, as soon as he was around Ianto he felt them flooding his body and the surrounding area. There was no escape from them for Ianto and he didn't even know it, maybe it was an unfair advantage Jack told himself.

Jack pulled Ianto's shirt from under his pillow and breathed in his scent again and he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, he knew he wasn't going to get any sleep that night but he couldn't bring himself to get up and dressed again. The others would be asking him again tomorrow about Ianto, mostly concern but they were also missing the young man's coffee as well. The medic on the team had asked what was wrong with him, did he want him to go and check him over? Jack declined as tactfully as he could and he medic just shrugged and left him alone again.

When Ianto woke the next morning the first thing he did was look in the mirror, the love bite clear as day on his neck. Not a dream as all he told himself, the night before he had snogged another man and enjoyed it. As he dressed for work he put a shirt on instead of his usual t shirt, hoping it would make the love bite less noticeable and found he was was hoping Jack would call sooner rather than later. Checking his phone was charged he slipped it in his pocket and headed for work, with a smile on his face.

TBC

  
  



	7. Stay Another Day</strong>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto's in an odd mood

**Title: Stay Another Day**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Ianto's in an odd mood  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Angst, may need tissues  
Rating: PG13  
Lyrics: East 17

Ianto was clock watching all morning, his phone was in his locker and he was hoping he'd find a message of some sort on it from Jack in his tea break. When there wasn't he found himself feeling more than a little disappointed and when he finished his break and went back to work Susan noticed how looked sad about something. She hadn't missed the love bite on his neck, she had a feeling it was somehow connected to his mood and planned to ask him at lunch.

As they walked to the cafe they used for lunch Susan couldn't help but notice how many time Ianto took his mobile from his pocket and glanced at the display before putting it away again, he was obviously waiting for a call or text. As they neared the cafe she made a suggestion, that as it was a nice day they should get their sandwiches to take away and eat them in the park. Ianto nodded, he could do with the fresh air.

Once they were sat on the grass she asked him if he was okay, he just shrugged. She reached over and pulled his collar away from his neck, smiling as she asked if he was waiting for a girl to call. Not exactly Ianto had replied, his face going instantly pink, her eyes widened as she realised what he meant. She told him she never thought for one minute that he might be bisexual and he confused her by saying that neither did her, laughing for the first time that day.

Ianto found himself telling her that he had never found himself interested in a man before and  everything that had happened the evening before, about how they had met for the first time in the shop when Jack had purchased the CD. As soon as he had told her that she knew exactly who he meant, that he had pulled one of the hottest men to come in the shop in a long time. Ianto blushed again, telling her he hadn't even realised he'd pulled him till he'd kissed him.

He even admitted to kissing Jack back and enjoying it, she asked him how he felt about it, finding out he found a man attractive. He told her he wasn't sure, he had liked the kiss but was a little scared about going any further, it was something he couldn't bring himself to think about too much. She asked him if the thought disgusted him, he thought about it for a few moments before replying that no, it didn't but he sure as hell wasn't ready for that yet.

Susan told him to just do what he felt was right, not to let the other man force him into anything he didn't want to do. As they walked back to work Susan took Ianto's hand in hers, Ianto smiled to himself as he realised he had found a good friend in Susan. His day improved immensely as his phone rang as they were just about to enter the staff room, as he answered it Susan kissed him on the cheek and left him alone.

Jack asked him if he still wanted to see him again, that he understood if he had changed his mind. Ianto replied without hesitation that he did, Jack suggested they meet in a pub local to him this time, suggesting one near the bay. Ianto agreed, he didn't think he was ready to be alone in his flat with Jack again just yet. They agreed to meet around 8pm, Jack telling him the name of the pub and it's location before Ianto told him he had to get back to work.

Susan was glad to see Ianto appear with a smile on his face, he told her they were meeting again that evening. She asked if Jack was going to his flat again, and she seemed relieved when Ianto told her that were meeting at a pub. She had a feeling that if they were alone Ianto would get himself into something he wasn't ready for yet. Ianto spent the afternoon wishing the time away, he couldn't wait to get home and change for his date. Yes, he admitted to himself, he was going on a date with Jack.

Jack spent the afternoon in a very good mood, he hadn't scared Ianto off and that was the best thing to happen over the last few days. Ianto could fall in love with him again, and this time he wouldn't keep his feelings to himself. He would tell him he loved him, but not yet, oh no, that would freak the poor bloke out. Jack was beginning to wonder if he wanted Ianto to actually remember what the Retcon had taken away from him, he had a feeling it might be something that could make him lose Ianto completely if he did.

Jack strolled around the hub whistling and singing to himself as the others wondered why, was probably that Ianto was feeling better and Jack was getting some again they concluded. When Jack kicked them all out around 7pm, grateful for the rift behaving itself they all went off happily. Jack showered and changed, then sat at his desk realising he had nearly an hour before he had to leave for the pub, just the other side of the Plass.

Ianto was waiting outside for him when he arrived, Jack was early himself so he was a little surprised to see him already there. Glancing about to make sure no one was watching Jack placed a small 'hello' kiss to Ianto's lips and then led him inside. Jack indicated that Ianto should sit in one of the booths and went to get them a drink, when he returned he sat opposite him. They both just sat there for a few minutes smiling at each other, not sure what to say.

Finally Ianto spoke, telling Jack this was all new to him, that he had never dated a man before. Although Jack knew this he played dumb, making out he never would have guessed. Jack asked him if he was sure he wanted to continue this, saying he didn't want to cause him to do something he might change his mind about in a few days. Ianto told him that for now it was what he wanted, but that he couldn't promise anything, never having been in the situation before he didn't know how he was going to react.

They agreed to not worry about it for now, to just see where it led. And if it wasn't meant to be, then they would just part and put it down to experience. After an hour or so Jack declared he was hungry and suggested they go and buy chips from the chip shop on the bay. Ianto hadn't eaten either and his stomach told him this was a good idea. They purchased the chips and carried the hot, steaming paper cones wrapped in paper to the bay, finding a bench to sit on and eat.

As they ate their food Ianto told him more about his job, how he had always like music and it was the perfect place to work. He found himself telling Jack about Susan and what a good friend she seemed to have become after only a couple of days. Jack asked jokingly if she was his rival, Ianto replied that no, she already had a boyfriend. Jack smiled to himself, he had known that already but it was good to hear from Ianto's own lips.

When the had eaten their fill they tossed the remaining chips to the seagulls that were hovering around waiting for food, moving to the railings and tipping the last few crumbs into the bay and watching as the seagulls fought over them. It was still only early, around ten on a warm summer evening and the light was just beginning to fade. Jack took Ianto's hand in his and led him along the bay, happy Ianto didn't pull his hand away.

The sun was nearly set as they stopped again and looked out into the bay, Jack moved so that he was facing Ianto and kissed him softly on the lips. Ianto, surprised himself and Jack, who's hand he was still holding when he led him over to a narrow gap between two buildings and pushed him back against one of the walls.

Putting one hand either side of Jack's chest, flat against the wall he lent forward and kissed Jack tenderly. Jack slid his arms around Ianto's waist, then down to his hips and pulled him close before sliding them round and clasping his buttocks. Ianto moaned into his mouth as Jack's tongue slid into it, this man is intoxicating he thought as he lost himself in the kiss.

TBC  
  
 


	8. Stay Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto's in an odd mood

**Title: Stay Another Day**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Ianto's in an odd mood  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Angst, may need tissues  
Rating: PG13  
Lyrics: East 17   
  
**A/N Feeling generous today ...**

As Ianto pressed against him there was no mistaking the hardness against his hip, it was the first time he had felt it since finding Ianto. To him this meant that Ianto was more relaxed with him now, his hands moved over Ianto's body as they continued snogging. Jack didn't dare let his hands wander to Ianto's crotch, for now he would wait for Ianto to take the lead. He just hoped it wouldn't be too long, but reminded himself that it was only their second date, if he counted the night they watched the rugby.

Ianto was very well aware of how aroused he was, and he could tell Jack was too. Ianto knew there was no way he was going to sleep with Jack, not yet anyway. As he had told Susan, the thought of having sex with another man scared him a little. For now he just wanted to keep kissing Jack, no matter what other parts of his body were trying to tell him. By the time they parted they were both panting a little, lips more than a little tender.

Ianto rested his forehead on Jacks, not wanting to break contact with Jack's body as he told him he thought he should get home, had work in the morning. Jack wasn't expecting an invite back to his flat, but the little hope he had was crushed at the moment. Jack took his hand as they managed to drag themselves apart and they walked back the Plass to find a taxi. By the time they found one they had arranged another date for the following evening, dinner and a movie.

Jack squeezed Ianto's hand as he got into the taxi, watching until it was out of sight before heading towards the invisible lift. He climbed into the slab and pressed the buttons on his wrist strap that sent him downwards into the hub. Myfanwy screeched as she flew around him as he descended, he knew she was missing Ianto. The left reached the bottom and he watched a Myfanwy settled back into her nest before walking up to his office.

Jack sat in his chair and touched his lips with the fingers of one hand, feeling them slightly swollen from the earlier snogging. He couldn't ignore the hardness in his trousers, it was persistant he'd give it that. He couldn't get Ianto out of his head and it was only fueling his desire. Jack stood up from his chair and turned out the lights before sliding down the ladder into the room below his office. He stripped if his clothes and got into bed and for the second time in a few days he found his hand going to his crotch as he closed his eyes and thought of Ianto.

Ianto let himself into his flat, closed the door and lent back against it with his eyes closed. He had never fallen for anyone so fast before, there was something about Jack that made him irresistible, and not only his looks. Susan was right, he was gorgeous. Ianto wasn't sure when his hand moved to his crotch, he became aware of his when it started rubbing him through the fabric of his trousers. 

He pushed himself away from the door and headed to the bathroom, starting the shower he stripped off his clothes. As he stepped under the flow of water his hand went to his crotch, he found himself wondering what it would be like to have Jack touch him. By the time he got out the shower, clean and sated he had decided that he might take the next step, go a little further than kissing with Jack, if his courage didn't desert him.

In their lunch break the next day he told Susan they how much he was enjoying his dates with Jack, she asked him if it had gone any further yet. She loved seeing so happy, but was worried in case he was taken advantage of. Ianto told her that no, nothing other than snogging had happened so far but admitted he felt like he wanted to get a bit more intimate with Jack. 

She told him him to go for it, but to be careful, after all he had known Jack less than a week. Ianto laughed and said he didn't think Jack was a serial killer and that he could look after himself. She held his hand again as they walked back to work, she was a little surprised to find he boyfriend standing outside the shop looking rather agitated. Ianto let go of her hand as he walked up to them, face like thunder.

He said he'd heard a rumour that she was seeing someone else behind his back and that now he had seen it for himself and that it was over. He turned to walk away, Ianto reached out and stopped him. He turned back, his fist raised at Ianto. Susan yelled at him, told him he was being stupid, that Ianto was just a friend. He told her he didn't believe her, threatening Ianto with his fist again. Ianto stood his ground, telling him it was the truth, adding that he had a boyfriend.

The fist was slowly lowered as what Ianto had said sank in, Susan was fuming that he didn't trust her, that he'd believed a rumour without even trying to get the facts or talking to her about it. She told him to go away, she needed to get back to work and didn't want to hear from him for a few days. He tried to protest but Susan just left him standing there as he walked into the shop, Ianto gave him a look that said he should do what she said and followed her in.

Susan was upset all afternoon, Ianto tried to comfort her but in the end she told the manager she wasn't feeling well and went home early. Ianto was relieved when it was time to go home, he wanted to get showered and changed for his date. He had no idea where they were eating or what the movie was they were going to see. He didn't actually care he found, he just wanted to spend as much time with Jack as possible.

He was meeting Jack outside the pub they had been to the night before, this time he drove. He wasn't doing to drink tonight he decided, he needed a clear head. He parked the car and headed for the pub, happy to find Jack there waiting for him. He smiled to himself as he though how much he liked Jack's coat, it was unique and very Jack he realised. Jack took his hand and led him across the Plass to a small Italian restaurant.

Ianto was surprised to find it was intimate and romantic, he wasn't sure what he had expected but it wasn't this and Jack seemed to know the staff well. He wondered briefly just how many dates Jack had taken there then shook it from his mind again as their starters arrived. No point worrying about Jack's ex's, he was with him now. As Jack flirted with all the staff, male and female Ianto realised that maybe Jack bisexual himself. The more he thought about it the more he come to his conclusion, he had witnessed it before but not taken much notice. Jack was a flirt with a capital F!

By the end of the meal Ianto had found out a little more about Jack, including that his work prohibited him talking about it, the official secrets act and all that. This intrigued Ianto but he didn't try and persue it, maybe Jack would confide in him one day. Maybe he was a spy, like James Bond he thought to himself, now that would be cool. Jack asked him what he was smiling about, he laughed and said it was nothing as the waiter bought them the bill. 

The movie Jack had chosen was an action packed one judging by the poster, they got their tickets and made their way to their seats. Jack had got them seats right at the back of the cinema, Ianto wasn't at all surprised. The cinema was only about a third full, people scattered randomly about it, no one else in their row. As the lights went down Jack slid his hand over the back of Ianto's chair, resting his arm on Ianto's shoulders.

The film seemed okay, good even but Ianto was having trouble concentrating with Jack so close to him. Jack had his eyes fixed firmly on the screen in front of him, but Ianto had the feeling he wasn't really watching it either. Ianto spoke Jack's name, his voice a whisper, causing Jack to look at him and them pressed his lips to Jack, kissing him deeply as he slowly slid his hand up Jack's thigh and let it come to a rest on Jack's crotch.

TBC


	9. Stay Another Day</strong>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto's in an odd mood

**Title: Stay Another Day**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Ianto's in an odd mood  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Angst, may need tissues  
Rating: PG13  
Lyrics: East 17

Jack pulled back from the kiss and put his hand on top if Ianto's, hesitating a moment before lifting it off his crotch as he looked into Ianto's face in the almost pitch black of the cinema. Ianto pulled his hand from Jack, upset that he has used the little courage he had to do what he had done and it seemed like Jack was rejecting him. Ianto picked his denim jacket up from the seat next to him, got to his feet and headed to the exit.

Jack grabbed his coat and rushed after him, he spotted him leaving through the main exit of the cinema and increased his speed. Rushing out through the automatic doors he scanned around, trying to see where Ianto had gone. He was just about to give up when he realised he could see Ianto in the distance going around a corner and heading back towards the Plass. Jack ran at full pelt after him, what the hell was going through the younger man's mind he thought as he ran.

As Jack ran around the final corner to the Plass he saw Ianto climb into his car, the car was facing in his direction. Jack waited until the car was heading towards him and then stepped out in front of it, praying that Ianto would stop in time. Jack closed his eyes as the car bore down on him, not opening them till he heard the screech of breaks and the sound of a car door being slammed closed.

Ianto was storming towards him, asking him what the hell was he playing it. One day he was getting signals that Jack wanted to get to know him better then next he was rejecting him and did he really want to try and get himself killed? Stepping out in front of a moving car wasn't something rational people did he yelled. 

Jack tried to calm him down, he led him forcefully back to his car. As Ianto finally climbed back into the divers seat Jack ran around to the other side and got in, barely closing the door before Ianto put the car into gear and put his foot down. They didn't say another word till they reached Ianto's flat, Ianto parked badly and just sat staring out the windscreen. 

Jack put his hand on Ianto's shoulder and he shrugged it off, glaring at him. Asking why he wanted to touch him when he didn't want Ianto's hand on him in the cinema, had he had enough of him already? Jack told him it was nothing like that, he didn't want the first time they were more intimate with each other to seem sordid, in a public cinema. That it should be private, somewhere they didn't have to hurry or worry about being caught.

Ianto felt a little sheepish, he knew he had overreacted. He told Jack he was sorry, it had taken a huge amount of courage to do what he had done in the cinema and he had felt embarrassed and rejected when Jack had moved his hand and all he could think to do was run. Jack put his hand on Ianto's leg, this time he didn't try and move it off. Where do we go from here he asked Jack, worried Jack would give up on him.

Jack suggested they go into his flat, had a cup of coffee and talked for a while. Ianto agreed, they got out the car and headed up to the flat. Ianto told Jack to make himself comfortable in the living room and he went to make them coffees, Jack took his coat off and sat on the sofa. He sensed that although Ianto wanted to go further than kissing he was a little scared of doing so, Jack was happy to go slow and only as far as Ianto wanted. 

Ianto took the coffees through to the living room and handed one to Jack, he sat down next to him and they both sipped the hot liquid as if waiting for the other to speak first. Jack set his coffee mug down on the floor beside the sofa and turned to face Ianto, asking him what he was feeling. Ianto took a big gulp of his coffee before replying that he was more than a little confused. He liked Jack a lot, but there was a little voice in the back of his mind telling him that he shouldn't be dating a man even though his body was telling him otherwise and he was starting to feel desperate for Jack to touch him.

Ianto was holding the coffee mug in both hands in front of him, like some kind of security blanket. Jack reached over and took he from his hands, placing it on the floor next to his own. Leaning over he kissed Ianto softly on the lips and then pulled away again, waiting for Ianto to make the next move. Ianto moved closer to Jack on the sofa and put his hand behind Jack's head, pulling his into another kissing, sliding his tongue into Jack's mouth as he deepened it. 

Jack pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight as Ianto kissed him desperately. When the kiss broke Jack asked him if he was okay, Ianto nodded and kissed him again. His hand moved to Jack's thigh and slid up it, stopping short of Jack's crotch. This time when Jack placed his hand on top of Ianto's he lifted it and placed it on his crotch. Moaning softly into Ianto's mouth, letting know how good it felt.

He let his hand linger on top of Ianto's for a while before sliding his hand up Ianto's leg and touching Ianto in the same way, Ianto's breath hitched against his mouth at his touch. Jack broke the kiss and asked him if he wanted to stop, Ianto shook his head not trusting himself to speak out loud.  Jack rubbed his hand over the crotch of Ianto's trousers, feeling him hardening beneath his hand as Ianto copied his actions. 

The sound of the phone ringing startled them, spoiling the moment. Ianto leapt up and grabbed the phone, a little annoyed to find it was his mother when he answered it. Jack heard Ianto tell her he was breathless because he had just rushed in and heard the phone. He wondered if he would tell her he was dating a man, as far as he knew she hadn't known and him and Ianto before. It seemed that Ianto wasn't going to get rid of him mum anytime soon, Jack picked up the coffee mugs and carried them to the kitchen, rinsing them out and setting them on the draining board.

Jack stayed in the kitchen, not wanting to intrude on Ianto's conversation with his mother. He began going through the cupboards, he didn't find anything that might spark Ianto's memory in them. As Ianto walked into the kitchen he had decided to dry the mugs and was pulling a clean tea towel from one of the drawers. Ianto took it from his hand and placed it on the kitchen worktop, pulled Jack into his arms and kissed him deeply. 

Jack pressed him up against the kitchen unit, feeling that Ianto was still hard beneath his trousers. The kiss soon became passionate and their hands were in each others hair and around each others bodies, holding each over as close as possible. When Ianto pulled away from the kiss his eyes were dark with lust, telling Jack he wanted to carry on where they had left off when they had been disturbed. Jack let Ianto lead him by the hand into the bedroom, Ianto apologising for the mess as they sank down, fully dressed onto the mattress.

TBC

** A/N Next chapter will be an interlude, the following chapter will be written so it can be bypassed if you don't wish to read it. **   



	10. Stay Another Day</strong>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto's in an odd mood

  **Title: Stay Another Day**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Ianto's in an odd mood  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Angst, may need tissues  
Rating: NC17  
Lyrics: East 17

 

As they lay on the bed side by side facing each other Ianto's hand went straight to Jack's crotch again, Jack told him to slow down then took Ianto's hand and wrapped it around his waist as he kissed him softly. Part of Ianto was wanting to take it slow like Jack had said, the other part was nervous and he felt like he just wanted to do it, whatever it turned out to be.

  
Jack nibbled gently on Ianto's lower lip and then swiped his tongue across it before slipping it into Ianto's mouth, Ianto's tongue tangling with it, wanting to taste Jack. Ianto's hands moved over Jack's back as they kissed deeply, Ianto felt like he wanted to devour Jack's mouth completely as his tongue battled Jack's and it slid into Jack's mouth.

  
Ianto gasped loudly into Jack's mouth as he felt Jack's hand on his hip, pulling his body even closer so it was flush with his own. Jack was rolling his hips slightly and Ianto could feel Jack's hard on pressing into his hip. As Jack's mouth left his own and started on his neck Ianto began to move his hips slowly too, enjoying the feelings it was sending through his body.

  
Jack was placing little butterfly kisses over his adams apple and then across towards the juncture where his neck met his shoulder as Ianto shivered slightly beneath him, waiting in anticipation for the moment Jack found the spot that made him melt. He didn't have to wait long as Jack kissed it before sucking hard, adding to the the love bite that was already there from before.  
  
Ianto groaned loudly as the little pleasure/pain feeling flooded through his body, his fingers digging into Jack's back hard enough to bruise. Jack pushed Ianto onto his back and slid his hand under ianto's shirt, searching out the silken hairs on his chest that he loved to run his fingers through before finding one already erect nipple, rolling it between his thumb and finger as Ianto writhed under his touch.

  
Ianto mumbled something incoherent as Jack's hand found the other nipple, flicking it gently before rubbing the pad of his thumb over it. Jack's hand slid back down Ianto's body as he kissed him on the mouth again, deep and searching as he pressed his body close to Ianto's once more. Ianto slid his hands down Jack's back, stopping just above the cleft of Jack's buttocks. As the kiss grew more urgent he moved them further down, grasping Jack's arse through his trousers making Jack moan into his mouth.

  
Ianto nipped at Jack's lip, making his gasp and then kissed along Jack's chin, stopping at his ear and nibbling on his earlobe before making his mark on Jack's neck in the same way Jack had marked him, smiling at the effect it had on Jack as he shuddered in pleasure at his touch. Ianto licked the mark before kissing it as he thought to himself that Jack wore too many clothes. As he felt Jack's hand on his thigh traveling upwards he held his breath, canting his hips as the hand touched his hard cock through the denim of his jeans.

  
Jack's hand moved to the button at the waistband and he looked into Ianto's eyes, silently asking permission to continue. Ianto nodded slowly and Jack slipped the button from the button hole and slid the zip down, slipping his hand inside Ianto's jeans but over his briefs. Ianto's hand fumbled with the buckle of Jack's belt, sliding it open and then opening Jack's trousers. As Jack's hand touched him through his briefs he slowly slid his hand into Jack's trousers and under his briefs.

  
A thought shot through Ianto's mind, he was touching a cock that wasn't his own and he wasn't repulsed. He slowly wrapped his fingers around it, knowing it probably wasn't much different in size to his own, but when he thought of where it would go if he was ever ready to have full sex with Jack it seemed huge. He slowly began to stroke Jack's cock slowly but firmly, as Jack slid his hand under the waistband of his briefs and found his own cock.

  
Ianto couldn't help but think how different Jack's hand felt to his own or any of his ex girlfriends, it was large and rough, but he felt so great as it began to stroke him harder and faster. Ianto grabbed the back of Jack's head with his hand, pulling him into another kiss as his hand tangled in Jack's hair. His own hand working faster on Jack's cock as they tried to keep kissing but kept breaking to gasp for air.

  
Ianto could feel Jack's cock stiffening even more in his hand as Jack's breath hitched, then he was coming over Ianto's hand and stomach, making his shirt wet as his own orgasm mounted. Ianto thrust hard into Jack's hand, gasping his name out loud as his own come shot over Jack. Jack held his close till he stopped shuddering, kissing the top of his head.

  
Ianto curled against Jack's chest, his hand still on Jack's softening cock as if he didn't want to let it go. They lay there in silence for a few minutes till Ianto lifted his head and kissed Jack softly on the lips, unsure what to say. Jack asked him if he was okay, relieved when Ianto smiled and told him he was. Jack reached for the box of tissues he had seen on the floor by the bed and cleaned them up, tossing the tissues across the room towards the waste paper bin and missing making Ianto chuckle.

  
Jack asked Ianto if he could stay the night, just to sleep he added quickly as Ianto yawned against his chest. Ianto nodded, but insisted they kept their briefs and t shirts on. The thought of being naked in bed with Jack scared him a little, Jack was happy to agree to the rule. They both used the bathroom separately to clean up, Ianto first, stripping down to his briefs and t shirt and climbing into bed before Jack returned from the bathroom.

  
Jack came back with the clothes he had removed while in the bathroom in his hands and placed them beside the bed before sliding in beside Ianto, he whispered into Ianto's ear to roll on his side and then spooned against his back. He felt Ianto stiffen for a few seconds before he relaxed against his chest as Jack wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes, breathing in Ianto's scent as he thought how wonderful it was to be in Ianto's bed again.

  
Ianto lay with his eyes open, briefly wondering what he was getting himself into. Then he thought about Jack's kisses and the touch of his hands on his body, how they felt so good and he knew for now he needed to see where this was going to lead. Ianto yawned again and let his eyes close, he snuggled back against Jack pulling Jack's arms tighter around him and let sleep take him over.

  
TBC


	11. Stay Another Day</strong>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto's in an odd mood

  
**Title: Stay Another Day**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Ianto's in an odd mood  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Angst, may need tissues  
Rating: PG13  
Lyrics: East 17

 

When Ianto woke the next morning the first thing he thought was whose arms were around him, then relaxed when he remembered that Jack had spent the night. He smiled to himself as he remembered how the evening had ended. Twisting slowly in Jack's arms he turned to find Jack awake and smiling softly at him.

  
Jack whispered a good morning to him in his ear and kissed him softly on the neck just as Ianto's alarm sounded making him sigh softly as he reached out, fingers fumbling till the reached the button that needed pressing to stop the noise. Ianto didn't want to get up, or go to work, he wanted to stay wrapped in Jack's arms.

  
Ianto wrapped his arms tightly around Jack and snuggled into his chest, breathing in his scent. Damn he thought, how can he smell so gorgeous anytime of the day or night. There was a ringing noise and it took Jack a moment to realize it was his phone, he reached over to the pile of clothes he had placed by the bed and grabbed his trousers.

  
Jack saw from the display it was work and he knew he'd have to leave, he flipped it open and spoke to the caller, not saying anything that would give away the nature of the call and then turned back to Ianto. He told him he had to go, work to do. There was a little furrow in Ianto's brow as he said the words, they sounded a little familiar but he couldn't place them. Jack kissed his brow as he climbed off the mattress and collected the rest of his clothes.

  
Ianto told him he was free to use the shower and Jack left the room, for a few minutes Ianto stayed in bed, the pillow next to him smelt of Jack. He pulled it to his chest and took a deep breath, holding it close before finally slipping from the bed and padding bare foot to the kitchen to make coffee and toast. Jack appeared soon after fully dressed, his hair a little untidy and still damp. He took the mug of coffee Ianto offered him gratefully and grabbed a slice of toast devouring it quickly.

  
Gulping down the coffee Jack placed it on the kitchen counter and moved over to Ianto, he kissed him hard on the mouth after telling he had to go and that he hoped he would see him later? Ianto nodded and Jack told him he'd call him to arrange when an when as it looked like it was going to be a long day at work. Jack grabbed another slice of toast and ran to the door, glancing back with a grin before exiting and closing the door behind him.

  
Ianto finished his breakfast while he thought about the night before and then got ready for work, wondering if he should tell Susan. They didn't get a chance to talk till lunchtime, it was Saturday and the shop was busy but Susan could see how happy he was and she would swear the lovebite on Ianto's neck had got larger. By lunchtime she was practically dragging him out the shop and to the cafe, they chose a table near the back and she asked him how his date went.

  
Ianto blushed and told her it had gone well, he didn't want to tell her he had nearly blown it by rushing off out of the cinema. She looked at him and raised her eyebrows, not saying a word. Ianto confessed that Jack had spent the night at his flat, telling her they hadn't gone all the way, but they had had a good evening. She asked for details, wondering Just how far Ianto had let Jack go, but Ianto shock his head and said he wasn't telling.

  
He was a little disappointed to not have heard from Jack as it neared the end of his shift, but when he left the shop he found Jack waiting outside for him, leaning against the wall. He felt more than a little self conscious when Jack pulled him close and kissed him softly as he heard a small giggle from behind, as he guessed it was Susan when he glanced around, she waved at him as she walked off down the street.

  
When Ianto asked what Jack had planned for the evening he told him he didn't have any plans as such, but it had been a tiring day and just wanted to relax. They decided to start off by going to the pub, where they had been the first time. Ianto got the drinks, Jack telling him he only wanted water, that he wasn't much of a beer drinker. As the barman handed him the pint glass full of chilled water Ianto stared at it, there was something niggling at the back of his mind to do with water but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

  
He nodded his head slightly as the barman asked if he was okay, he replied he was a carried the drinks over to the booth Jack had chosen. Ianto slid in beside Jack and placed a chaste kiss on Jack's lips, all thoughts of the water gone for the moment as Jack placed his hand on Ianto's knee. Ianto tried to get Jack to tell him more about his job, but Jack declined saying the same reason as before. Ianto asked him how he managed to smell so good all the time, Jack grinned and told him it was his natural pheromones.

  
Ianto looked at Jack's grinning face and wasn't sure if he should take him seriously or not so he just laughed when Jack added it was what made him so irresistible . They wasted a couple of hours in the pub, just taking about whatever came to mind. Ianto told Jack a bit about his family, that his dad had been a master tailor but he had died a few years ago and that he kept in touch with his mum and siblings when he could. Jack told him he didn't have any family, he had lost them a long time ago. Ianto didn't push it when he saw the sad look in Jack's face.

  
With unspoken agreement they left the pub and started walking slowly towards Ianto's flat, when Jack took his hand in his own Ianto made no attempt to remove it. They were barely a hundred yards from the pub when Jack's phone rang, he took it from his pocket and swore under his breath when he was it was from one of his team members. He glowered at the phone and then answered it, Weevil sighting in the city, too many of them for them to take care of them selves. Reports said there were four or five at least.

  
Jack closed his phone as swore again, he told Ianto he had to go, that it was work and he was needed. Ianto felt more than a little disappointed, he was hoping to spend the night with Jack again. Jack told him to go home, that he hoped he wouldn't be too long and would meet him there later. After pulling Ianto into a doorway for a lingering kiss Jack ran off to the car park where he had left the SUV knowing the others would be waiting for him and it.

  
Ianto walked home slowly, wondering what it was about Jack's job that could make him just drop everything and go. Once home he made a strong cup of coffee and turned on the TV, finding a film to watch to while away the time as he hoped Jack would appear at his door soon. Jack and the team were however chasing a small pack of Weevils through an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Cardiff, even Jack would admit to himself that he was distracted when the Weevil came out the darkness and struck him across the chest then it all went black.

  
The next thing Jack knew was when he gasped back to life, his shirt covered in blood from where the Weevil had got his neck before the others could shoot it dead. He was cradled in the lap of one of the team members, she was telling him he was okay now. Jack couldn't help but wish it was Ianto who had been there when he came back from the dead, but as he knew now that was one of the things that caused Ianto to leave and Retcon himself in the first place.

  
TBC


	12. Stay Another Day</strong>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto's in an odd mood

  
**Title: Stay Another Day**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Ianto's in an odd mood  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Angst, may need tissues  
Rating: PG13  
Lyrics: East 17 

 

The movie Ianto had been watching had finished and he was half aware of the news being on the TV, he was just about to give up waiting for Jack to phone or turn up and go to bed when something caught his eye. It was a news report about a disturbance on the other side of Cardiff, police had cordoned the area off but were being vague about what was happening. But what caught Ianto's eye was something that was at the far left of the screen.

  
It wasn't clear but it was Jack, he would know that coat anywhere. He wasn't alone, there were three other people with him, two women and a man. He moved closer to the TV, the picture was anything but clear as the camera was focused on the news reporter but it looked like Jack was covered in blood and being helped along by the other man. As they climbed into a black SUV Ianto frowned, why did it seem like he should know these people?

  
Ianto sat back down on the sofa, watching the rest of the news report as he willed himself to remember. But try as he might it wouldn't come to him, he watched as the SUV sped off none the wiser. Maybe he was mistaken he thought, he picked up his phone and scrolled through the contacts till he got to Jack's number, hesitated for a moment before pressing the call button,

  
It went straight to Jack's voicemail. Ianto flipped his phone closed and turned off the TV, the whole time he was showering his mind was on what he had seen on the TV. He was getting annoyed with himself, he knew them, he knew he did.By the time he got to bed his mind was whirring like mad, he made himself clear his mind and tried to get to sleep.

  
Jack headed straight down to the showers to get cleaned up and changed, he was feeling a lot better now than he had when he had first come back to life. He thought about going to Ianto's annoyed that their date had been cut short but he realised it was nearly midnight, Ianto had probably given up by now and gone to bed. Ianto had told him he had the next day off, he decided to wait till the morning and then call him.

  
Jacked headed to his office to start filling in the paperwork for that evening, it had taken it on as his job since Ianto had left. Sending the others home half an hour or so later he was alone in the hub when he check his phone, one missed call from Ianto, no message left at 11.32 that evening. Jack debated calling him back but sent a text instead, apologising for cutting their date short and hoping he could see him again the next day.

  
Ianto was dozing when he heard his phone beep next to him on his bedside table, he reached out for it and smiled when he saw it was Jack. He replied to the text with one word, yep and put the phone back. Pulling the pillow that still smelled of Jack into his arms he buried his head in it and closed his eyes, the lingering scent of Jack taking his mind of his earlier wonderings.

  
Jack was awake bright and early the next day, he had barely slept but he felt like he had slept for hours. He called Ianto around 10am unable to wait any longer, telling him he would be there in half an hour and that they were going out for the day, if Ianto didn't mind him driving his car. Ianto told him it was fine and that he'd be ready and waiting for him.

  
Ianto was outside his flat waiting by his car dressed in tight jeans and a t shirt under his denim jack, a necklace around his neck and trainers on his feet, Jack gulped as he realised he looked exactly like the first time they had met when he helped fight the Weevil as part of his ploy to get the job at Torchwood. 

  
Jack bounded over the road to him and kissed him soundly on the mouth not caring who was watching and told him he looked gorgeous, smiling as Ianto blushed. Ianto was planning on asking Jack about the news item the night before and why was he there but decided it could wait till later as they climbed into the car, Jack driving him to who knows where.

  
Jack drove them out of the city and along the coast, not stopping till they reached a small seaside village. Jack took him to a small pub for lunch, they spent the time leisurely chatting and stealing kisses till their meal arrived and when they finished Jack led Ianto down to the beach. The tide was out and the air was fresh as they walked along the beach just out of reach of the surf.

  
The beach was deserted except for the seagulls, who swooped down now and then to see if they had any food screeching loudly. Ianto knew it reminded him of something but he couldn't think what, all the little things that had had this effect on him over the last few days were starting to bug him. He thought of the letter he had written to himself, telling him not to try and remember what he had forgotten.

  
Whatever he had done to make himself forget, maybe it was wearing off he thought. What ever it was might not be perminant, and if he did remember what was it that was going to come back to him? He was a little scared, it was bad enough for him to want to forget so surely that meant he didn't want the memories to come back?

  
Jack noticed he had gone quiet, the pulled Ianto to a halt and kissed him softly before asking him what was wrong. Ianto told him he didn't know where to start, that it all seemed so strange. He told Jack that he kept seeing and hearing things that he thought sounded familiar but no matter how hard he tried wouldn't come back to him. Then he told Jack what he had seen on the news the night before, that he was sure he knew the people Jack had been with but he couldn't remember who they were.

  
Jack didn't know what to tell him, it was too soon for Ianto to get his memory back. Yes, Ianto was attracted to him, falling for him but they hadn't spent enough time together yet. He needed to get their new relationship to a point where he could tell Ianto he loved him and wanted him, that he couldn't let him go because of the way he felt about him. He told him that maybe it was some kind of trick of the mind, he had seen him and his mind decided that he knew the others too.

  
Jack hated lying to Ianto, but he couldn't think what else to tell him. Ianto wasn't sure Jack was telling the whole truth but as his memory was screwed there was nothing he could do about it. Jack lent down and kissed him again, Ianto let himself fall into the kiss. For now he was happy to spent time with Jack, he knew he was falling for him hard and fast and that at that moment in time he just wanted to get Jack back to his flat.

  
He had no idea how far he was willing to go the next time they went to bed, but he just knew he wanted to be in bed with him, kissing him, touching him, watching his face as he made him come. Ianto deepened the kiss, kissing Jack hard and desperately as his wrapped his arms around him tightly. Jack pulled back first and asked Ianto if he wanted to go home, so happy when Ianto replied that he did. Jack pulled his close and asked him if he was sure, when he replied that he was Jack whispered something that Ianto barely caught in his ear as the wind tried to whip it away, but Ianto could have sworn Jack had just told him that he loved him.

  
TBC   


 


	13. Stay Another Day</strong>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto's in an odd mood

**Title: Stay Another Day**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Ianto's in an odd mood  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Angst, may need tissues  
Rating: 15  
Lyrics: East 17

** A/N Okay, tomorrow I go away for the weekend, I shall post the next chapter in the morning before I go. I get back on Monday, around lunchtime I suspect and so I will probably post the next chapter the same day depending upon how dead I am ... lol! I'm off to the annual Adam Ant convention, which is on Saturday, but we make a weekend of it and lots of late nights and the like will take it's toll! **

Ianto insisted on driving back to his flat from the beach, Jack was sat next to him talking ten to the dozen about nothing in particular. Ianto was happy about this as he knew he was being very quiet, he was thinking about what Jack as said on the beach just before they left. Even though he barely heard it he knew that Jack had said that he loved him, they hadn't even been seeing each other for a week and it scared him a little that Jack already felt like that.

Ianto had feelings for Jack, he could admit that to himself. But was it love? Surely it was too soon to know if you loved someone or not? Maybe it was love at first sight on Jack's part he thought, although he had never really believed in that. Lust at first sight, well that he could understand. 

Jack's hand was resting casually resting on his thigh and he had no urge to remove it, in fact it was making him wish the traffic wasn't moving so slow so they could get home faster. Ianto's quietness hadn't gone unnoticed by Jack, he just talked even more to avoid what could be an uncomfortable silence. 

He was thinking that he shouldn't have whispered to Ianto that he loved him, but he couldn't help himself and was wondering if he had scared him off by declaring his love so soon. But Ianto hadn't moved his hand from his leg, so perhaps he was just pondering it. Hell as far as Ianto knew they had known each other less than a week and it was probably a bit of a shock having Jack tell him he loved him.

Ianto parked the car carefully and they climbed the stairs up to his flat, Jack following so close behind Ianto could almost feel his breath on the back of his neck. As soon as they were safe inside the flat Ianto grasped the lapels of Jack's coat and tugged him closer, kissing him deeply as he slipped the coat from Jack's shoulders and letting it slip to the floor. 

As Jack's hands went around him he broke the kiss, asking Jack if he wanted a coffee as he needed one himself with a mischievous look in his eye.Jack said he's love a cup of coffee, adding silently to himself that he'd rather have Ianto but playing along as he let Ianto set the pace for whatever was going to follow. 

Jack watched Ianto's retreating figure as he headed into the kitchen, eyes fixed on Ianto's arse. He moved into the living room and plonked himself onto the sofa, waiting impatiently for Ianto to come back from the kitchen. Ianto was leaning against the kitchen counter waiting for the coffee machine and wondering what the hell he was doing, he'd told Jack he wanted to come home because all he wanted to do was get Jack back in his arms and his bed. 

When he had kissed Jack as soon as they had walked though the door he had every intention of letting Jack go as far as he wanted this time, all the way but then he had chickened out. Maybe Jack telling he loved him was just a ploy to get exactly that, and he was as nervous as hell about having sex with him anyway.

When Ianto carried the coffees into the living room Jack was sat on his sofa looking like he belonged there, Ianto handed Jack a mug and then sat down beside him. They sat there sipping their coffees, both wondering if they should say what was on their minds. In the end Jack put down his mug and turned to face Ianto, asking him if he had changed his mind, did he want him to leave? Ianto looked in the eye and asked him if he had meant it.

Jack asked him what and Ianto said that he meant what Jack had said to him on the beach, that he loved him. Jack gazed straight into Ianto's eyes as he nodded slowly, needing him to know the truth but scared it would freak him out after such a short time. Ianto smiled at him and told him he was flattered, but for now it was too soon for him to know if he felt the same way. Jack told him it didn't matter as long as they could still see each other.

Ianto put down the mug he had been clutching like a security blanket and lunged towards Jack, kissing him hard and deep as he thrust him tongue into Jack's willing mouth, lips bruising as their teeth clashed and their tongues tasted every inch of each others mouths. Barely breaking the kiss Ianto straddled Jack's hips, wrapping his arms around Jack's head and shoulders. 

Ianto could feel Jack harden beneath him and rolled his hips as Jack moaned into his mouth.Bruised lips whispered against bruised lips, take me to bed. Jack didn't need asking again, he stood up lifting Ianto as he did so. Ianto wrapped his legs around Jack's waist, holding on tight to his shoulders and Jack managed to carry him to the bedroom, stealing kisses along the way. 

Jack lowered Ianto onto the mattress, trying not to drop him and then joined him as Ianto stretched out on the bed. In the dim light coming through the window Jack couldn't mistake the lust in Ianto's eyes as he pulled him into another long, deep kiss. Ianto's hand skimmed down the side of his body, settling on his hip for a few moments before it slid between them and Ianto cupped him though his trousers. 

Ianto's touch sent shivers of excitement up his spine as he reached down to Ianto's crotch, finding him just as hard as he was. Ianto pulled out of the kiss, told Jack he wanted him, needed him to make love to him. Jack asked him of he was sure he was ready, desperate for Ianto to say yes. When Ianto nodded it was all Jack could do to not just fuck him hard and fast, he knew he had to take this slowly as if it was Ianto's first time. 

He found himself wondering that even if Ianto's mind had forgotten him, maybe his body hadn't. Let me strip you Jack had asked, sliding Ianto's t shirt up his body as Ianto raised his upper body so Jack could pull it over his head, Jack placed small kisses to his neck and chest as his hands went to the waistband of Ianto's jeans, slipping open the button and sliding the zip down. 

Jack moved back up Ianto's body again and kissed him tenderly before going back down and sliding Ianto's jeans from his body as Ianto raised his hips, Jack pulled his socks and then slowly pulled his briefs down and off over Ianto's ankles. Jack still fully dressed parted Ianto's legs with his hands and lay on top of Ianto, holding him close as he kissed him once more, asking him again if he was sure he was ready for this.

Ianto told him he felt like he had been waiting all his life for this moment, Jack raised himself on his arms and gazed down at Ianto's flushed face and told him he was beautiful making Ianto blush deeply as he told him not to be daft. Jack knelt back on his heels and pulled his shirt and t shirt off in one go, loving the little gasp Ianto let out as he did so. 

He climbed off the mattress and quickly stripped off the rest of his clothes, causing Ianto to let out a noise that sounded half like a gasp and half like a whimper at the sight of him naked. Jack dropped to his knees on the mattress again and lay beside Ianto, pulling him close as his arms wrapped around him. Yes he thought, I'm going to make Ianto love me tonight.

TBC  



	14. Stay Another Day</strong>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto's in an odd mood

**Title: Stay Another Day**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Ianto's in an odd mood  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Angst, may need tissues  
Rating: nc17  
Lyrics: East 17

**A/N As i have failed to do any packing this evening and will probably be running around like a looney in the morning i decided to post now, before i go to bed and technically it's Friday anyway ...  
**  
Jack kissed Ianto softly as his fingers tangled in the soft curls on Ianto's chest that he had always found so sexy before rubbing the pad of his thumb over a nipple as it hardened beneath his touch, Ianto moaning softly into his mouth. Ianto's hand went to Jack's hip, his fingers stroking the skin in little circles that got closer and closer to Jack's crotch. 

As Ianto's hand slid around his cock Jack placed his own over it, telling him to stop, that this was his moment. To lie back and enjoy it, that he wanted to show him how wonderful they could be together. Ianto tried to protest, that he wanted to give Jack pleasure too. Jack smiled down at him and told him he would be, just by being there.

Finally Ianto agreed, he placed one hand behind his head and closed his eyes as Jack kissed him on the tip of his nose making him chuckle softly and then making him tingle as Jack kissed him on the side of the neck in exactly the right spot, gasping a little as Jack sucked on the skin adding another love bite next to the one that was fading now from the other day.

Jack kissed around his neck, and down his chest, kissing Ianto's erect nipple before teasing it with the tip of his tongue. As Jack blew cool air over the damp skin he smiled as Ianto shuddered slightly and moaned in pleasure, then he nipped at it lightly causing Ianto to take a sharp intake of breath before soothing it with the flat of his tongue. 

As his mouth work on this nipple his fingers teased the other, his thumb rubbing over the hard nub, pinching it and rolling it between his fingers. Ianto's free hand went to his hair, his fingers tangling in it as his back arched at Jack's double assault on his body. Leaving his fingers to play on Ianto's chest his mouth descended southwards, placing small kisses on his stomach then teasing his belly button with the tip of his tongue as Ianto writhed beneath him.

Jack kissed and licked his way over to Ianto's hip, biting down on the soft, flawless pale skin and watching in the dim light as the vivid purple of the blossoming bruise appeared in front of his eyes. Jack's licked a line from the love bite down towards Ianto's crotch as Ianto's legs parted as if they had a mind of their own, Jack teased the base of Ianto's cock with his tongue before licking it from base to tip.

As the tip of Jack's tongue dipped into the leaking slit Ianto thought he had never experienced anything so wonderful, his hand tightening in Jack's hair causing Jack to whimper. Ianto released his grip and was rewarded with Jack taking the head of his cock into his mouth and sucking it softly as his tongue continued to tease it. Ianto gasped that he was going to come soon if Jack didn't stop, Jack just ignored him as he took more of Ianto's cock deep into his mouth.

Ianto's canted his hips, desperately trying to fuck Jack's mouth. His head was telling him he shouldn't come yet but his body had other ideas as Jack deep throated him and he came hard, Jack swallowing his come as it shot down his throat. Jack kept sucking through Ianto's orgasm, prolonging his pleasure as he sucked and swallowed every drop until Ianto's cock softened in his mouth.

As he let the cock slip from his mouth he looked up at Ianto's face, his eyes closed as he panted softly. His face flushed red with afterglow and Jack thought he had never looked so beautiful, Jack moved position and captured Ianto's mouth, his tongue sliding deep into Ianto's mouth to find his tongue. Ianto's eyes sprung open as he tasted what must be himself mingled with Jack on Jack's tongue, he closed his eyes again and drank in the unique tastes.

When they pulled apart some minutes later Jack asked him of he was ready for more, Ianto wide eyed nodded slowly not breaking eye contact with Jack as he kissed his softly on the lips. Jack told Ianto to roll over on his stomach, which he did without question and slid his hands under his pillow and rested his head on them as Jack kissed the back of his neck. As Jack's tongue licked down the length of his spine Ianto felt his cock start to harden again, something he thought would take a lot longer than the few minutes that had passed.

Jack's tongue stopped at the cleft of his buttocks, teasing the spot with the tip as Ianto rolled his hips against the mattress below. Jack nudged Ianto legs apart with his knee and moved between them, his hands on Ianto's buttocks stroking them before one hand dipped between his legs and slipped under his body finding his balls, his fingers teasing them as Ianto moaned loudly. 

As the fingers of Jack's other hand slipped between his buttocks and ghosted over his hole Ianto nearly leapt off the mattress, he never could have guessed that that would have felt so good. His silent begging in his head pleaded for Jack's fingers to touch him there again, sighing loudly as he felt the tip of a finger teasing his hole, letting out a moan of disappointment as the finger left it again which was replaced with a gasp of pleasure as Jack parted his buttocks with his hand and the tip of his tongue replaced the missing finger.

Ianto swore under his breath as waves of pleasure spread through his body, his hips moving as he thrust himself onto Jack's tongue. As the muscles of Ianto's arse relaxed his tongue dipped in deeper and deeper into his channel, the delicious sounds coming from Ianto's mouth spurring him on until he could feel Ianto getting close to the edge of orgasm again. Jack slid his tongue from Ianto's arse and slid the tip of his finger inside as Ianto hissed slightly.

Jack slid it back out and reached for his trousers, locating the lube in his pocket and then lay over Ianto, kissing his neck before whispering in his ear, asking him if he wanted him to stop. Ianto shook his head against the pillow, he was a little scared but he wanted it more. Jack sat back on his heels and coated his fingers with the lube and then his cock before sliding a finger slowly into Ianto, it slid in easily, his arse still relaxed and wet from his tongue. 

This time Ianto barely whimpered as Jack's finger moved back and forth as he fucked him slowly with it, adding as second as Ianto began moving his hips again. As Jack's fingers slid over Ianto's prostate he smiled as Ianto swore out loud, telling him not to stop. Jack added a third finger, making Ianto as relaxed as possible for him before sliding his fingers from Ianto's body and placing the head of his cock against his hole.

Jack felt Ianto tense a little, he told him to relax, that he wouldn't hurt him. Ianto took a few slow deep breaths and Jack slowly slid his cock into Ianto's tight hot channel until he was ball deep, hearing Ianto let out a breath he had been holding. After checking Ianto was okay he started to move slowly and deeply, knowing he would come soon if he went to fast. At first Ianto didn't move, he just lay there and Jack was thinking he should stop but a few thrusts later Ianto began to respond. 

Jack's thrusts got gradually faster and faster until he was pounding fast into Ianto's willing body, Ianto matching his thrusts as they both moaned and panted loudly. Jack slid his hand beneath Ianto and wrapped it around his cock, he was going to come soon and he wanted to feel Ianto come first. Ianto's hips canted faster and faster as he fucked Jack's fist as Jack fucked him. 

Jack heard Ianto breath hitch as his cock swelled that little bit more seconds before he came over Jack's hand and the bedding below, as the muscles of Ianto's arse contracted around his cock Jack lost all control of his thrusts, coming deep inside his lover as Ianto recovered from his own orgasm. What Jack wasn't expecting was Ianto to push him off and tell his to get the fuck out of his flat, tears pouring down his face as he ran from the room and locked himself in the bathroom.

TBC

  



	15. Stay Another Day</strong>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto's in an odd mood

**Title: Stay Another Day**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Ianto's in an odd mood  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Angst, may need tissues  
Rating: PG13  
Lyrics: East 17

Jack picked himself up off the floor where he had fallen when Ianto had shoved him off and quickly pulled on his trousers before rushing in the direction Ianto had gone. He bashed on the bathroom door, trying to keep calm as he asked Ianto to open the door and talk to him. At first Ianto just ignored him till Jack started shouting, this caused Ianto to shout back at him that he was a fucking bastard and to just leave him alone.

Jack didn't know if it was because he regretted sleeping with him or if Ianto had got his memory back and Ianto wasn't giving any clues, as he heard Ianto start the shower running he stopped hammering on the door. Jack walked slowly back to the bedroom and located his remaining clothes, dressing quickly he headed for the front door. He was about to leave when he changed his mind, he needed to know what was wrong.

Ianto stood under the shower spray, water as hot as he could bear as tears fell down his face with his back against the cold tiles. He was feeling so angry with Jack and so confused as he slid down the tiles and sat in the bath below, arms wrapped around his knees. That moment, the very second he had come his memories came flooding back.

He remembered how much he had loved Jack, and what he had done and why he had done it. He remembered that Jack was immortal, that he hated seeing him die. That it killed him a little each time even though he knew he would come back, that Jack had never told him that he loved him. How he felt he couldn't live like that anymore, he had no idea what he was going to do next.

Jack sat on the sofa in the living room waiting for Ianto to reappear, he wasn't going anywhere till he discovered what it was exactly that had caused Ianto to act how he had. If Ianto was upset because he regretted sleeping with Jack, then he would do his best to convince him it was okay, they could take things slower. On the other hand if Ianto was upset because he had got his memories back he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

It was a long time before Ianto emerged from the bathroom, his hair damp and tossled from being towel dried and a towel wrapped around his waist. As Ianto walked into the living room and saw him sitting on the sofa he let rip, yelling at him that he had told him to leave as he called him a bastard again. Jack told him that he wasn't leaving until he knew why Ianto was so upset and angry, he got up from the sofa and walked towards Ianto.

Ianto just glared at him, his eyes full of anger. As Jack reached out to put his hand on Ianto's arms Ianto brushed it away with more force than was needed and before Jack knew what was coming a fist hit him hard in the face, catching his eye. Jack clutched his eye and told him he wasn't fighting him, Ianto replied that that would make it easier and punched him again, sending Jack flying backwards this time.

Jack's back hit the wall full on and he crumpled to the ground, Ianto grabbed the lapels of his coat and put his face close to Jacks. Ianto kissed him hard before pushing his backwards, shouted at him that he remembered everything and that he hated him. Jack got up from the floor and straightened his clothes silently before walking away and out the flat, slamming the door behind him. He managed to get into the SUV before he allowed the tears to fall, he had fucked it up big time he told himself.

Ianto sank down onto the sofa, he knew he didn't hate Jack. He knew he loved him, but if he took Jack back he would mean living with the same things he had wanted to escape. Jack had told him he loved him, he had never said that before. Did he say it because he meant it, or just to get him in bed again? Jack could have almost anyone he wanted so why persue him if it was just to get him into bed? 

Ianto headed back to the bedroom, intending to change the sheets. He frowned as he spotted Jack's briefs on the floor beside the bed then kicked them across the room, as he picked a pillow up to remove the pillowcase the unique scent of Jack hit him, invading his senses. He hugged the pillow to his chest and took a deep breath, there was no doubt about it, he was in love with Jack and he knew he had been heading that way before he got his memory back as well.

What he was going to do now, he had no idea. Jack wiped away his tears and looked into the rear view mirror, he was going to have a lovely black eye for a few hours. He started the SUV and headed back to the hub, he was expecting it to be empty but almost bumped into Gwen as he strode across the hub. He quickly ran up the stairs to his office, trying to avoid her eye.

He knew she would follow, and wasn't at all surprised when she walked into his office without knocking and asked his straight out what was wrong. When Jack tried to act like he had no idea what she meant she pointed out his black eye, that it must be recent as it wasn't fading yet and the fact that he looked like he had been crying. 

Jack tried to shrug it off, telling her it was nothing. She replied that she wasn't stupid, that she had guessed that it was something to do with Ianto. She knew she was correct in her assumption when tears shone in Jack's eyes, she asked if she could help. Jack told her there was nothing she could do, that it was all his own fault and that it looked like he had lost him forever. 

She asked if Ianto had been the one to give him the black eye, when he replied that it was she wanted to know what if he had retaliated and was relieved when Jack said he hadn't hurt him. Till Jack added that he hadn't hurt him physically anyway, looking like he was going to fall apart any minute. Gwen moved round the desk and pulled Jack into her arms, letting him hold her tight as he sobbed into her neck.

Jack decided he couldn't keep it bottled in, he spilled the whole story to Gwen. Her reaction was just what he expected, she called him an stupid idiot among other things. Told him he should never have let it get to a point where Ianto had felt like that, was he blind? Everyone else could see how Ianto felt about Jack, no matter how he tried to hide it. When she asked what he was going to do now he told her he had no idea, but he had told Ianto that he loved him.

Ianto couldn't sleep, he had got back out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans and a jumper and had gone out walking, trying to clear his head and work out what he wanted. He had no idea where he was walking until he looked up and realised he was standing in the middle of the Plass looking towards the paving slab that was part of the invisible lift.

TBC  



	16. Stay Another Day</strong>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto's in an odd mood

**Title: Stay Another Day**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Ianto's in an odd mood  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Angst, may need tissues  
Rating: PG13  
Lyrics: East 17

Ianto stood rooted for the spot, wondering if he should go into the hub and confront Jack about what he had done. He was snapped out of his thoughts as someone walked into him as a crowd of people passed by, they muttered apologies to each other and Ianto started walking slowly towards the invisible lift. They needed to talk, sort out where they were going to go now.

Ianto stepped onto the slab and began to descend downwards, still not sure he was doing the right thing. The hub looked abandoned at first glance but he noticed movement in Jack's office, stepping off the slab as he ignored the thoughts that were telling him to go back the way he came and walked towards the steps that led to it.

As Ianto climbed up the steps he realised he could hear two voices, that of Jack and Gwen and stopped to listen. Gwen was using her caring sympathetic tone he had heard so many times, Jack sounded more upset than Ianto had ever heard him sound before. He heard Gwen telling Jack he needed to decide what he was going to do, if he wanted to be with Ianto he needed to talk to him and find out what Ianto wanted.

Jack told her he couldn't imagine not being without Ianto now, the moment Ianto had done what he did he had realised how he felt about him, that he loved him. That he was sure Ianto hated him now, he had told him so the last time he had seen him. That it was all his own fault and that he didn't blame Ianto if he never wanted to speak to him again.

Gwen told him that it sounded that Ianto was very angry and had reacted in the heat of the moment, that maybe he had had time to calm down and was thinking more rationally. If Ianto had loved him before he retconed himself then surely those feelings must have come back along with all his other memories? And on top of that he had dated him and made him fall for him all over again, surely that made Ianto worth fighting for?

Ianto began climbing the stairs again, reaching the door he could see they were both sat on the floor. Jack was leaning against the leg of his desk, legs out in front of him and Gwen was sat crossed legged beside him. They hadn't noticed him yet, he watched for a few more minutes. Maybe he had underestimated Gwen a little, he thought that if they had broken up she would have taken advantage of the situation and tried it on with Jack.

Jack had been crying, even from that distance it was obvious to Ianto. Gwen was holding Jack's hand as she spoke to him, words of comfort and encouragement as she did so. Ianto moved into the room, coughing softly to alert them to his presence. They both looked round at the same time, scrabbling to their feet as they realised it was Ianto. 

Jack stood glued to the spot as Gwen almost ran over to Ianto, hugging him tight as she asked him how he was. Ianto looked over Gwen's shoulder at Jack as he told her he was fine, Jack looked like he was about to fall apart. As Jack looked into Ianto's eyes he wasn't sure what they were telling him, he was worried that Ianto had come to tell him it was all over and that he never wanted to to him, or be part of Torchwood again. 

Gwen let Ianto out of the hug and saw the looks that were passing between them, she told them she needed to go and left the hub as she prayed they would sort it out. The silence was deafening as they stood facing each other, neither of them knowing where to start. 

Eventually Ianto told him they needed to talk, but that he didn't want to do it in the hub in case someone walked in on them. Jack didn't know where to suggest and was surprised when Ianto said they could go back to his flat, that they would have privacy there. 

Jack tried to lighten the moment, asking Ianto with a small smile if it was going to end with make up or break up sex. Ianto just glared at him, Jack told him he was sorry and they used the SUV to go back to the flat. Jack followed Ianto into the flat and went through to the living room as Ianto went to the kitchen, he thought Ianto was going to bring them coffee but Ianto reappeared carrying two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. 

Ianto asked if Jack was going to join him in a drink, knowing that he rarely drank alcohol. Jack nodded, accepting the glass Ianto held out to him. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night, one way or another. 

Ianto poured generous measures into the glasses and tentatively sat on the sofa next to Jack, the moment he did the scent of Jack started to overwhelm his senses. He still didn't know if he was going to take Jack back, forgive him yet and those pheromones were not going to make it easy for him to keep a clear head.

TBC

** A/N Okay, I have been trying to keep up the non dialogue format of this fic, but writing their talk is going to be a challenge that I don't think I can do. I'm going to have to write it with dialogue I think, what do you all think? Should I try and keep the same format or change it for the next chapter? **   



	17. Stay Another Day</strong>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto's in an odd mood

**Title: Stay Another Day**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Ianto's in an odd mood  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Angst, may need tissues  
Rating: PG13  
Lyrics: East 17

“Ianto, say something.” 

They had been sat there for almost ten minutes as Ianto hadn't said a word and Jack had no idea what to say, worried he might make the situation worse.

“Why Jack, why didn't you just leave me to my new life? I told you why I had done it in the email I sent you, you should have respected my decision.”

“I didn't want to lose you.”

“Didn't want to lose my wonderful coffee making skills, the way I managed to keep the archives in order or that fact I was a willing shag when you were in the mood?”

“You were always more than just a shag Ianto.”

“When did you ever show me that? Did we have any kind of relationship outside work? We never dated, had dinner, went to the movies? It was all just physical.”

“Not to me, I ... I fell in love with you.”

“We're you ever going to tell me that, if I hadn't left? The great Captain Harkness fell in love with me, a mere mortal, the man who flirts with anything that moves finally tamed? I can't see it Jack, you settling down and committing to one person.”

“I can do it, it wouldn't be the first time.”

“What, like with Estelle? You left her, she thought you were dead.”

“How could I tell her I wouldn't age, couldn't die? It broke my heart to leave her, but it was all I could do.”

“What will you do when I get old, if I get old? Retcon me and send me off to a nursing home?”

“Never going to happen Ianto, you know all about me, there's no reason for me to leave or retcon you.”

“Till a new, younger model comes along.”

Jack sighed. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yep.”

“Do you love me?”

“It doesn't matter whether I do or not, I just need to do what I think will make me happy.”

“And you think working in a shop is what you want to do with you life?”

“I enjoyed it, for the few days I've been working there.”

“None of the excitement of Torchwood.”

“Maybe I've had enough excitement for one lifetime.”

“You know that even if I hadn't persued you your memory could have come back at anytime? Anything could have triggered it, maybe in a month or maybe not for years and then what would you have done?”

“A risk I was willing to take, I would have found some way to dealt with it if it had happened.”

“And your feelings for me?”

“I'd remind myself that it killed a little piece of me every time you died, that I couldn't bear to watch it happen ever again.”

“I don't let myself get killed to be the hero, I hate dying and the coming back is just as bad but if I can do it to save another life I don't think about it.”

“That's the problem, that you don't think about it. It's like you think that your life is worthless, that you owe it to something, to die to save someone, something, the world.”

“No life is worthless, I know that Ianto. I would die to save you.”

“Because you love me, or because you can?”

“Both.”

“Would you stop putting yourself in fatal situations if I asked?”

“I couldn't promise that, I don't think about it. I just react to the situation.”

“This is getting us nowhere, how can I come back to Torchwood, you knowing nothing will change?”

“You never answered my question Ianto.”

“Which question?”

“Do you love me?”

“Yes.”

“Then we have a starting point, we both admit to loving each other. Now we just have to work out where we go from here.'

Jack reached out and took Ianto's hand in his own, then looked up into Ianto's eyes when it wasn't snatched away. Yes Jack thought for the second time, this was going to be a very long night.

TBC


	18. Stay Another Day</strong>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto's in an odd mood

**Title: Stay Another Day**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Ianto's in an odd mood  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Angst, may need tissues  
Rating: PG13  
Lyrics: East 17

** A/N A child free house till Sunday, what shall we do with ourselves ...  
**   
Ianto looked at their entwined hands before looking back at Jack.

“What do you want Jack?”

“In what way?”

“What do you want to happen?”

“I want you, back at work, my friend, lover ... boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend? You mean actually tell people we're together, that we're not just shagging 'cos it's convenient?”

“Yes.”

“I'm not sure I can be any of them.”

“But you said you love me, if you love me shouldn't we do all we can to be together?”

“You said you couldn't promise me that you wouldn't let yourself die, I still feel the same about that. Maybe I shouldn't go back to working for Torchwood.”

“Don't you miss it? Working in that shop must be ... boring?”

“I enjoyed it, but yes I miss Torchwood despite the dangers, I miss the danger.”

“You could do less field work, go back to being at the hub more?”

“I don't think that would work either.”

Jack let out a sigh of exasperation. “What do you want?” He asked Ianto the same thing he had asked him.

'My old job, you.”

“Then why are we having this conversation?'

“Just because it's what I want doesn't meant it's what I should do.”

Jack picked up his barely touched glass of whiskey and tossed it down his throat in one go, choking himself slightly as the liquid burned his throat and making him cough.

“Jack, you okay?”

Jack nodded, tears from coughing running down his face as he gasped his breath back.

”Well, I won't be doing that again.” Jack spluttered.

“Want a glass of water?”

“Please.”

Ianto was only gone a minute or so, he handed the glass to Jack who gratefully swallowed the liquid as it soothed his throat. Jack put the empty glass on the floor beside his feet.

“I have an idea, how about you keep your shop job for now and we keep dating?” Jack asked.

“And then what?”

“We see how we go from there, take a leave of absence from Torchwood until you decide if you want your old job back or not.”

“What do you tell the others?”

“The truth, that you're not sure you still want to work at Torchwood and you're taking some leave to decide.”

“And about us?”

“Yes, that too. That we are in a relationship.”

“Can I think about it?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“I know you've told Gwen what I did, it was obvious when I came to the hub. Can you stop her from telling the others? Owen would have a field day with that information.”

“I can try.”

“Thank you.”

“How long, long do you need to think about it?”

“I don't know, I think I should go to work tomorrow, at the shop and then see how I feel.”

Jack nodded. “You want me to leave?”

“No.”

“No?”

“Whatever happens I want to spend time with you now.”

“Is there any point, if you turn 'round in a day, a week and say you don't want anything to do with me?”

“How can I decide if I don't spend time with you?”

“Then you have to know I'm going to do everything I can to avoid both of us getting hurt.”

“I'm banking on it.” Ianto gave a small grin.

Jack lifted Ianto's hand to his mouth and kissed it as he looked deeply into Ianto's eyes.

“Can I kiss you.” Jack asked.

TBC

  



	19. Stay Another Day</strong>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto's in an odd mood

**Title: Stay Another Day**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Ianto's in an odd mood  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Angst, may need tissues  
Rating: PG13  
Lyrics: East 17

Ianto nodded silently, Jack lent forward and captured his lips, kissing him softly. The kiss stayed like that for a long while, soft tender kisses, lips barely open as Jack cupped Ianto's face with one hand, the other still holding Ianto's.

Jack pulled away, watching as Ianto opened his eyes with a look of disappointment.

“I really do love you.” Jack told him, his voice full of emotion.

“I believe you.' Ianto's eyes sparkled. 'You must have done to not let me go without a fight.

“Come back to work, we can sort it out.”

“Maybe, just give me some time to decide what I want to do.”

“Will you stay with me, even if you don't?”

“I think so, but I need a little time still, collect my thoughts.”

“You're going to go to work tomorrow, in the shop still?”

'Yep, I need to in case I decide to not go back to Torchwood and I want to talk with Susan, I need someone else's perspective. Not that I can tell her everything.'

“I can understand that, I just hope she agrees with me.” Jack gave a small grin.

“Do you want to stay the night, just to sleep?”

“If that's all you're offering, then I'll take it.”

“No sex, not until I've decided what I want.”

“Sure.”

It was getting late, they both freshened up in the bathroom separately and then slipped into the makeshift bed wearing their briefs and t shirts. Jack spooned against Ianto's back, burying his nose in Ianto's hair, inhaling his scent as the younger man drifted off to sleep.

Jack barely slept, he didn't need much as it was but he was worried about the talk Ianto planned to have with Susan. What would he tell her? What advice was she going to give him? He lay there with his eyes wide open, having given up on sleep hours before, his mind whirling with unanswered questions.

They were still in the same position when Ianto woke the next morning, sighing he twisted around in Jack's arms and found Jack awake looking at him, the lack of sleep evident on his face.

'”Did you sleep?” He asked reaching up and stroking his hand down Jack's face.

“A little.” Jack lied.

“Stay there, I'll get you some coffee before I get ready for work.”

Ianto kissed Jack softly on the lips before clambering off the mattress and headed off to the kitchen, when he got back to the bedroom Jack had ignored what he had said and was nearly dressed. 

“You can stay here, try and sleep? Even a mattress on the floor is more comfortable than that little bed of yours.”

“I'm taking you to work.” Jack stated, lifting his braces onto his shoulders. 

Ianto handed him the mug of coffee he was holding, Jack sipped it and sighed loudly with pleasure.

“Make yourself useful and make some toast.” Ianto told him as he headed to the bathroom.

Some twenty minutes later they had both eaten and had more coffee and Jack was driving him to work, he parked in the car park and walked with him till they reached the shop. They were the first to arrive so there was no one to let him him.

Jack pulled him into the door way and kissed him softly, Ianto wound his arms around Jack's neck and deepened the kiss, not noticing Susan arrive till she gave a little discrite cough. Ianto flushed a little pink and pulled away from Jack's embrace, giving her a small smile as he said hello and pretended she hadn't seen them kissing.

Jack told Ianto he'd pick him up when he finished, work permitting, gave Ianto a kiss on the cheek as he bid farewell to them both and hurried off in the direction of the carpark. By now the manager had arrived and let them in ready to start work, Ianto told Susan he needed to talk to her at lunchtime and then got on with his usual morning jobs.

As soon as they got to their usual lunchtime haunt they got their food and nabbed a table at the back.

“So, come on spill, what do you want to talk about?' Susan asked taking a bite of her sandwich.

“I'm not sure whether I should stay with Jack.”

Susan frowned. “Why? You obviously like him and him you from what I saw this morning.'

Ianto felt himself blush again. “There's a little more to it than what I've told you.”

“Go on, I'm listening.”

“It's not the first time I've dated Jack, not that you can call what we had before dating.”

“What do you mean?”

“We worked together, he was my boss. We kinda fell into some kind of ... well not a relationship but we did sleep together. I left him partly because I felt used.”

“Partly, what was the other reason?”

“It's not relevant for this conversation, but I thought it wouldn't go anywhere and left without telling him.”

“So how did you end up with his again?”

“He tracked me down, wooed me for want of a better word and made me fall for him again, he says he loves me.”

“Do you believe him?”

“Yep.”

“Do you love him?”

“Yeah.” Ianto let out a sigh as he answered.

“Then what's the problem?”

“Do I keep dating him? Do I go back to my old job, like he wants?”

“Only you can answer those questions.”

“He says he wants to be open about us being in a relationship whether I go back to work for him or now, I just need to decide if I want to be with him. It's a little complicated, Jack is I mean but I can't really go into that.”

“Look, when I asked if you loved him and you said you did the way you felt wasn't just in your answer, your eyes shone and it was blindingly obvious that you don't just love him, you adore him.”

“That's part of the problem, what if he gets bored with me or finds someone better looking?”

“You're kidding right? Have you looked in a mirror lately?”

Ianto looked at her blankly.

“You're gorgeous, if I didn't have a boyfriend I would have jumped at your offer of a date when you asked.”

Ianto blushed a deeper shade of red. 

“Look, way I see it, life is too short for ifs and buts. You love each other, go for it.”

“And the job thing?”

Susan shrugged. “Is it a good job, do you miss it?”

“Yes, but ...”

“Then date Jack and see what happens.”

Ianto nodded thoughtfully. “I think I care for him too much to break it off.”

“So you're gonna stay with him?”

“Yep.”

TBC  



	20. Stay Another Day</strong>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto's in an odd mood

**Title: Stay Another Day**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Ianto's in an odd mood  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Angst, may need tissues  
Rating: PG13  
Lyrics: East 17

Ianto couldn't wait for his working day to be over and it seemed to be going slower and slower, even though they were busy the hands on the clock seemed to be barely moving. Now he had come to the decision that he wanted to be with Jack whatever else happened he wanted to tell him.

He was so glad he had talked to Susan, he just needed someone else's perspective on the matter. She was right, life was too short and he should make the most of what it was handing him. He knew he wasn't ready to go back to working for Torchwood, this issue which consisted mainly of Jack dying was something he still needed to deal with.

As soon as 5pm came he was out the shop like a bullet, finding Jack leaning against a wall opposite waiting for him. He shot across the gap between them and kissed Jack hard, not caring who was looking. 

“That was an unexpected pleasure.” Jack grinned when the kiss ended.

“Come on, pub.” Ianto told him, grabbing his hand and almost dragging him along the road.

Ianto told Jack to grab a booth and headed to the bar, buying a bottle of good red wine instead of their usual drinks.

“Are we celebrating something?” Jack enquired.

“Yep, us.”

“You mean it, you want us to be together?”

“I had that talk with Susan, she made a lot of sense. Told me if we loved each other I should take the chance, life was too short to not.”

“I think I like Susan.”

“You would, she's great.”

“And coming back to Torchwood?” Jack asked hopefully.

“That's something I still need to think about, but I promise to make my decision as soon as I can.”

“So, I can tell the others that we are a couple, dating, that you are my boyfriend like I promised?” Jack asked.

“Yep. I wish I was there to see Owen's face.” Ianto grinned.

“You could be, not to be there for you, just for when I tell them.”

“Nope, I don't want to go to the hub or a while, not till I decide what I'm doing.”

“So, we're officially dating, what do you want to do this evening? Dinner?”

“Dinner would be good, but nowhere fancy, I'm happy to eat here.” Ianto indicated the small restaurant the pub had.

“I like that idea, lets go see if we can get a table.”

They got a table easily, for the first time since Ianto's memory had returned they felt like they were being themselves with each other again. They talked through the meal, Ianto telling stories about some of the nightmare customers he had had to deal with and Jack about something Myfanway had done that day, Jack knew Ianto had a soft spot for Myfanwy and was using her as bait to tempt him back to work.

After a great home cooked pub meal they strolled towards a taxi rank and headed towards Ianto's flat. Jack told him that according to the Torchwood rules if he was on an official leave of absence he was entitled to full pay, that maybe he might want to move to a better area and a nicer flat. Ianto told him that he was going to stay where he was for now, in case he never went back to Torchwood and that it wouldn't feel right to get paid for a job he wasn't doing.

They were both rather tipsy when they got back after having consumed most of two bottles of wine between them. Ianto made them both strong coffees and they slumped down on the sofa in front of the TV, flicking through the channels till they found an old comedy programme they both found amusing.

It wasn't long before the coffee was drunk, the TV was forgotten and they were in each others arms as they kissed desperately.

“Take me to bed.” Ianto told Jack.

“Thought you'd never ask.” Jack grinned.

TBC


	21. Stay Another Day</strong>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto's in an odd mood

**Title: Stay Another Day**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Ianto's in an odd mood  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Angst, may need tissues  
Rating: NC17  
Lyrics: East 17

By the time they reached the bedroom they had both stripped off all their clothes, tossing them haphazardly on the floor along the way and falling onto the mattress on the floor. Whatever happened Ianto needed to get a proper bed Jack thought briefly, then turned his mind back to Ianto who was sucking hard on his neck.

Ianto kissed the huge love bite as it formed on Jack's neck then sought out a nipple on Jack's smooth chest, teasing it with the tip of his tongue till it was hard and nipped on it making Jack gasp below him. 

He soothed it with the flat of his tongue before assaulting the other nipple in much the same fashion and then began to kiss his way down Jack's torso till he reached his hip, biting down hard again to leave another mark..

Ignoring Jack's cock his mouth went between Jack's legs, his tongue teasing Jack's balls, licking them with his tongue before sucking one and then the other into his mouth, his tongue licking at them as he sucked on them.

His hand dipped below his mouth, his finger finding the tight puckered hole and ghosting over it, teasing it as he felt it quiver beneath his touch. Abandoning Jack's balls he lifted his head and looked at Jack, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the touch between his legs.

Ianto straddled Jack's body, sliding himself backwards and slipping his legs under Jack's arms until his body covered Jack's his own cock in Jack's face. Jack opened his eyes and grinned at the sight above him, his tongue snaking out from between his lips as he teased the head of the bobbing cock.

Jack's hands reached up and grasped Ianto's arse, pulling him down closer as his took the head of Ianto's cock into his mouth letting out a little moan of pleasure as Ianto did the same to him. Ianto slipped his hand from between Jack's legs and sucked on his fingers, coating them with saliva before seeking out the tight little hole again.

Jack gasped around Ianto's cock as he felt the wet digit slip into his hole, working it's way in deep. Jack's hands parted Ianto's buttocks, his fingers teasing the hole as they slid up and down between his buttocks. Jack mouth left Ianto's cock so he could coat his fingers with saliva and then mirrored Ianto's action as he slid a finger into Ianto's arse.

Ianto added a second finger as his lowered his head, taking Jack's cock in his mouth and swallowing it deeply in one movement sucking on it hard as his fingers thrust in and out of Jack's hole. Jack wrapped his other hand around Ianto's cock, the tip of his tongue teasing the slit, tasting the leaking pre come as he canted his hips, fucking Ianto's mouth.

Ianto lowered his hips, his cock pressing down on Jack's lips and entering Jack's willing mouth. Jack slid a second finger into Ianto's arse as Ianto added a third to his, both of them finger fucking each other as they sucked on each others cocks. 

Ianto could feel Jack starting to near his orgasm, his relaxed his throat and buried his nose in the hairs at the base of Jack's cock as he let Jack fuck his mouth hard, swallowing, downing Jack's come as it shot down his throat, his own orgasm following moments later as he came in Jack's mouth.

Jack released Ianto's cock from his mouth as Ianto released his, Ianto moved so he was lying face to face with Jack and kissed him deeply as they each tasted themselves in the others mouths. 

“Never leave me again.” Jack whispered to Ianto.

“Not till the day I die.” Ianto replied.

Emotion got the better of Jack and he tried to stifle a sob at Ianto's words, knowing he wouldn't be around for anywhere near as long as he was. Maybe him not going back to work for Torchwood would be a good thing, at least there was a chance he would live to an old age, not die young.

“Hey, you okay?” Ianto asked softly, seeing Jack's eyes shining with unshed tears.

“Yeah, for as long as I have you.” 

Ianto pulled him close and kissed him tenderly, they stayed like that till they both drifted off to sleep. 

TBC  



	22. Stay Another Day</strong>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto's in an odd mood

**Title: Stay Another Day**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Ianto's in an odd mood  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Angst, may need tissues  
Rating: pg13  
Lyrics: East 17  
  


The next couple of days past in almost the same way, Ianto would go and work in the shop and Jack and Torchwood carried on as usual. They tried to see each other every evening, rift permitting and for the most part this had worked.

On Ianto's day off they had intended to spend the day together, no idea what but Ianto had the impression it wouldn't involve leaving his flat so when Jack got called out early that morning and called him an hour later to say it looked like it was going to be a long day he resigned himself to a day of cleaning the flat.

By lunchtime he was bored, grabbing his car keys he headed into the city as he decided to go for a wander around the shops, it felt like he hadn't done anything that normal in years. First he thought he'd see if Susan wanted lunch, as they had different days off she should be at work. She was and was glad of his company, they took themselves off to their usual lunchtime haunt.

Susan took a sip of her coffee. “So, you take my advice?”

“Yep, we're officially a couple, dating and seeing where it goes.”

“So you're not going to run off back to your old job anytime soon?”

“I'm still deciding on that one.”

“Good!”

Ianto laughed. “You'll miss me that much?”

“Yes, you're fun to work with.”

“Oh you have no idea.” Ianto grinned thinking if when he had worked with Jack, he did kinda miss that.

Susan's eyes widened. “You mean, you and your boss ... boyfriend used to ... shag at work?”

“Oh yeah.” Ianto sighed, turning a little pink.

“Ever get caught?”

“Mostly just kissing, but yeah.”

“Bloody hell!”

“Jack's hard to resist.”

“Weren't you meant to be spending the day with him today?”

“He had to go into work, crisis that required his help.”

“So what is it he does?”

Oh bugger thought Ianto. “Not something I can talk about.”

“Really? So is he like, a spy? We're you a spy?” 

Ianto laughed. “Nope, but I really can't say, official secrets act and all that.”

“Shame.”

They both were disrupted by the sound of commotion going on outside, they turned towards the window. Something, that was obviously not of this world was running down the middle of the high street. Ianto was watching the faces of the people in the cafe and the street, it was odd how calm people were.

It was if it was expected to see strange things on the streets of Cardiff, or maybe they just thought it was a student playing a prank he thought to himself. Not surprisingly the Torchwood SUV came speeding down the road and came to a stop just by the cafe where the pedestrian only part began.

Ianto watched as Jack and Gwen scrambled out and glanced around frantically as they worked out in which direction the alien had gone, Ianto looked Jack straight in the eye and he saw him sat in the cafe window. 

“Hey, isn't that your boyfriend?” Susan asked, looking from Ianto to the man outside.

“Jack.” Yelled Gwen. “We need to go.”

Gwen ran off down the road in the direction of chaos, Jack shot Ianto a look of hope as he saw Ianto's eyes get that look that came with the thrill of the chase. Ianto scrapped his chair back and grabbed his jacket.

“Yep, excuse me.” He told her as he bolted from the cafe.

Jack ran back to the SUV only feet away, grabbed a gun and tossed it to Ianto. He slipped in into the waistband of his jeans and ran down the road with Jack in the direction Gwen had gone.

Susan was having trouble believing what she has just seen. “Torchwood, he worked for bloody Torchwood.” She muttered under her breath.

TBC  



	23. Stay Another Day</strong>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto's in an odd mood

**Title: Stay Another Day**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Ianto's in an odd mood  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Angst, may need tissues  
Rating: pg13  
Lyrics: East 17

As Ianto ran down the street with Jack he had to admit he missed this, chasing down something that could dangerous or not, never knowing until they caught it. He missed the danger of the job, the adrenalin was pumping through his body as he glanced at Jack running beside him.

Jack turned and grinned at him, he knew he was grinning back. How on earth did he think he could leave all this behind how he had his memory back, he was kidding himself that working in a shop was what he wanted to do now. Turning a corner they spotted Gwen in the distance, still running, chasing.

“I know where this leads, I know a short cut.” Ianto panted as he headed off down a side road.

“You okay?” Jack asked as he put his hand on his side and winced in pain.

“Stitch. Shit I've got so unfit.”

“Working in a shop'll do that to you.” Jack teased as Ianto led them down an ever narrower street.

Ianto tried to glare at him but the smile wouldn't leave his face, he'd get him for that later.

As they reached the end of the road Ianto pulled to a halt, they had actually just beaten Gwen and the alien. The alien came running towards them, Gwen close on it's heels. Jack and Ianto moved into the middle of the road, guns drawn as the ran towards them.

“Stop.” Jack shouted at it.

There was no escape, Gwen behind it and Jack and Ianto in front. It reluctantly came to a standstill.

“So you understand English then?” Jack asked, an amused smile on his face as he got a closer look at the alien.

“Required subject on my planet, to learn earth languages. I speak four.”

“What are you doing here?” Gwen asked panting form the exertion of running.

“No one was meant to see me, we come here all the time to collect data.”

“Data?” Ianto frowned slightly.

“On the planet and it's inhabitants.”

“We're really that interesting?”

“Oh yes, what you people are doing to this planet is a crime.”

“And who are you to tell us that?” Gwen asked.

“Look.” Jack interrupted. “I don't care, are you going to leave without a fuss?”

“Yes, when I have completed my task.”

“I meant now.” Jack made as if too shoot.

“Fine, I'm gone.”

Seconds later there was a bright flash and the alien vanished.

All three lowered their weapons and Gwen seemed to see Ianto for the first time, she rushed towards him throwing her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

“Ianto, does this mean you're coming back, to work at Torchwood?” She asked excitedly.

“I'm not sure.”

“You can't tell me you didn't find that exhilarating?” Jack grinned.

“Nope, can't deny it. But it doesn't stop me thinking about one of the reasons I left in the first place.”

“Which reason?” Gwen asked.

Jack already knew the answer that was coming.

“I can't keep watching Jack die in the line of duty.”

TBC  



	24. Stay Another Day</strong>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto's in an odd mood

**Title: Stay Another Day**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Ianto's in an odd mood  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Angst, may need tissues  
Rating: pg13  
Lyrics: East 17

The three of them stood there all feeling a little uncomfortable at the statement Ianto had made, even Gwen didn't know how to answer that. Ianto held out his gun to Jack, intending for him to take it back.

“I should be going.” Ianto said as Jack ignored the outstretched hand holding the gun.

“Oh no, you're coming back to the hub with me, we're going to get this sorted once and for all.” Jack told him.

Gwen glanced between the two men, even though he had told them that he and Ianto were dating he hadn't even touched the surface. Even she could tell after this short interaction that they meant a lot to each other, the way they felt shone from their eyes.

“I'd rather go back to my flat.”

“No, this is about work, Torchwood, me. This needs to happen in the hub, you haven't been there since you walked out.”

“Okay.” Ianto agreed reluctantly, he knew Jack wasn't going to back down.

The three of them walked quickly back to the SUV, Gwen slightly ahead of Jack and Ianto. She looked over her shoulder and smiled to herself when she realised they were holding hands, must be love she thought if Ianto was holding Jack's hand in public.

On the drive to the hub they were all a little subdued, until Ianto remembered something.

“Shit, Susan! I ran out on her and she's not stupid, she knows about me and Torchwood now.”

“All she knows is that you used to work for Torchwood, yes?” Jack asked.

“Of course, I'd never have told her anything she should know.”

“Then for now we just leave her be, maybe talk to her but I don't think we'll need to Retcon her.”

Ianto nodded thoughtfully, he was still wondering where this talk with Jack was going to lead. So far every time they talked they just seemed to keep going around in circles. Even he didn't know what he wanted so how the hell was Jack gonna help him come to some kind of decision.

They parked the SUV and headed for the tourist office entrance, when they reached the door Gwen paused for a moment.

“Want me to get Tosh and Owen out the hub? Let you have some privacy?”

“Yeah, that would be great.”

The three of them walked through the cog door together, there was no sign of either Tosh or Owen but they knew they were around somewhere. Jack and Ianto took advantage of this and dashed up the stairs to Jack's office, closing the door and the blinds as they entered.

Ianto pulled Jack into his arms and kissed him deeply, Jack knew it was a delaying tactic but he was happy to take advantage of it for a few minutes. Eventually Jack pulled reluctantly out of Ianto's arms and moved away to sit in his chair behind the desk.

“So, where do we go from here?” Jack asked Ianto.

Ianto shrugged. “I honestly don't know.”

“I know you miss working here, this afternoon only proved the point. If you didn't you wouldn't have abandoned Susan and come with me, would you?”

“I'm not denying that. I miss working here a lot, I miss my job, working with you and I miss the rest of the team, even Owen”

Jack laughed at the end of Ianto's statement.

“And they miss your coffee.” 

Ianto couldn't help but smile at that.

“I miss your coffee, and having you at my beck and call.” Jack continued.

Ianto became serious again. “But I still can't get how I feel about seeing you die out of my mind.”

Jack got up from his chair and walked around the desk to where Ianto was still standing, taking his hand he led him back to the chair. He sat down pulling Ianto onto his lap and kissed him softly on the lips, Ianto didn't miss the single tear that escaped Jack's eye before Jack brushed it away.

“I can see how it must hurt, seeing the person you love die but you get me back. Whenever I die at least you don't lose me for good, you get to have me back in your arms.”

“Jack I ...”

Jack cut him off. “When people I love die I lose them forever, I have loved so many people in my lifetime and lost so many of them. I never forget any of them, they are with me in my memories every day and no matter what people say time does not make it hurt less, it just makes it easier to deal with.”

Jack paused as he tired to control his emotions for a few seconds before continuing.

“I think, no I know that I love you more than anyone else I've ever fallen for, when I lose you, whether is tomorrow or in sixty years time I know I'm going to have a hard time coming to terms with it. It's you I want there for me when I get killed, your arms I want to come back to life in.”

Tears were flowing silently down Ianto's face as Jack spoke, he had never looked at it from Jack's point of view before. Could he cope with Jack dying knowing how Jack felt about losing him? Ianto knew he needed some time alone to digest what Jack had just revealed to him.

“I think I should spend tonight alone, but I promise you'll have your answer by the morning.” Ianto told Jack, making no attempt to wipe his tears away.

“Make a list of pros and cons.” Jack smiled weakly.

“Not exactly, but I need to be by myself for a while.”

Jack pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped away Ianto's tears carefully before kissing him tenderly.

“Okay, I can wait till the morning.”

“I'm going to go.” Ianto slipped off Jack's lap.

Jack stood up and pulled Ianto into a passionate kiss, long, hard and deep till they parted panting.

“I'll call you in the morning.” Ianto slid from Jack's embrace and left the office quickly without looking back and headed home.

TBC


	25. Stay Another Day</strong>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto's in an odd mood

**Title: Stay Another Day**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Ianto's in an odd mood  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Angst, may need tissues  
Rating: pg13  
Lyrics: East 17

Ianto was sat on his sofa nursing a glass of whiskey, he wasn't quite sure why he had poured it as he didn't really want it but holding it in his hands seemed comforting somehow. He looked about the still barren room, apart from the sparse furniture there was nothing to indicate that someone actually lived there.

Sure, there were some CD's and DVD's but there was nothing personal. No photo's, nothing. Ianto took a sip of the drink in his hands and winced a little as it burnt a trail down his throat, he lent his head against the back of the sofa and closed his eyes.

He missed his old flat, this one didn't feel like home he mused. He'd only been there less than two weeks but he knew it wasn't for him, but he could only afford to move back to somewhere like his last address if he was earning the kind of money Torchwood paid.

His thoughts turned to what Jack had said earlier, he couldn't argue with what he had said. Jack must have lost a lot of people he cared about, loved in his extended life time, what had pulled at his heart strings the most was Jack telling him he wanted to be in his arms when he came back to life.

*

Once Ianto had left his office Jack let his own tears fall, his own memories of loves lot brought to the surface in one fell swoop. He also knew he was being a little selfish, telling Ianto what he did about wanting to be in his arms when life rushed back into his body.

Hearing the cog door open he wiped his face on his sleeve, Ianto having taken his hankie with him when he left. He didn't move from his chair, he wasn't in the mood to face the rest of the team. His door was firmly closed still as were the blinds and felt like he wanted to hide away till the morning.

The muffled voices from below filtered up to him, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. He wondered what excuse Gwen had used to get them out the hub for a while, true to her word she had said nothing to Toshiko or Owen about what had happened.

It was a good hour before there was a gentle knock at his office door, he called out for whoever it was to enter and was a little relieved that it was just Gwen. She closed the door behind her and moved over to Jack's deck, sitting herself on the side.

“How did it go?” She enquired, the red rims giving away the tears that had fell.

Jack shrugged. “I'm not sure, I told him how I felt about it all and he said he needed to be alone, that he would tell me his decision in the morning.”

“You think he might decide to not come back here?”

“It's a possibility.”

“But he also might do the opposite.” Gwen tried to be positive.

'Yeah.” Jack tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

“Want some company this evening, dinner with me and Rhys?”

“Thanks, but no.”

“You'll just brood all night.”

Jack couldn't help but give a little chuckle. “I'll be okay.”

“If you're sure?”

“Yes, now leave me to wallow in self pity.”

Gwen hopped off the desk and pressed a kiss to Jack's cheek. “Okay, I'll brings pastries in the morning.”

“To commiserate?”

“To celebrate.”

With that she left the office, leaving Jack alone with his thoughts again.

*

Ianto dumped the rest of the whiskey down the kitchen sink and headed to bed, he had made his decision. He thought about phoning Jack and telling him there and then but he really still wasn't sure it was the right decision, if he still felt the same in the morning then it was the right one.

He stripped down to his underwear and climbed beneath the cool sheets, he was missing Jack's warm body being there with him. They had spent almost every night since he had left Torchwood in the same bed and had got used to it, he loved waking up next to Jack.

*

Jack climbed down into his small room and lay on top of his bed fully dressed, he knew that the chances of sleep were very slim. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind, trying to block out any thoughts of what Ianto might be thinking.

Three hours later he gave up, climbed back up to his office and started on the pile of paperwork on his desk. He had been putting it off since Ianto left as most of it was things Ianto would normally deal with, hoping Ianto would be back before he had to do it himself.

Now he reasoned, if Ianto did come back it wouldn't be fair to dump it all on him. Plus it would help distract his mind for the remaining night, and that was most welcome. He barely left his office except for a visit the bathroom and get tea.

One day he would have to make Ianto teach him how to use that darn coffee machine he thought as he turned the kettle on, then remembered why he wasn't with Ianto at that moment in time. He sighed to himself as he took the mug of tea up to his office a few minutes later, no point getting upset again at the moment he thought and turned back to his paperwork once more.

*

When Ianto woke the next morning after a fitful sleep he knew he had made the right decision, it was what was going to make him happy. There was something that still niggled, but he knew he could cope with it as long as he was doing what he wanted, needed.

Ianto showered and dressed slowly and deliberately before h picked up his phone and slipped it in his pocket, he wasn't going to call Jack, this he needed to tell him in person. Finding his car keys he headed out the front door and had to stop himself from almost throwing himself down the stairs to the street.

Ianto let himself in through the tourist office entrance, it was still early and none of the rest of the team would be there yet. At least he hoped so, if the rift had played up in the night they might all be there, or no one including Jack.

The alarm sounded as the cog door opened, he stepped though and looked about. There were no signs of life, he walked to the nearest workstation and turned the computer to the CCTV feed, it only took a few minutes to locate Jack.

Ianto headed into the kitchenette and turned on the coffee machine, dusting it as he waited for it to heat up. Pouring two perfect mugs of coffee he headed up to Jack's office, balancing both mugs in one hand he carefully opened the door and smiled to himself.

Jack was fast asleep, his head on his hands upon the desk. He shut the door and walked closer, placing a mug near Jack, he could almost sense Jack's nose twitching at the aroma of the coffee as it invaded his senses.

He watched as Jack's eye lids began to flutter open, stretching his back as his arms reached for the ceiling. It took him a few seconds to register what he was seeing though his blurry eyes. Coffee and Ianto, Ianto and coffee. Ianto wearing a suit, his favourite suit. 

Jack became very awake very quickly at that moment, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as if he didn't believe what he was seeing. Ianto was watching him with a small smile on his face, sipping his coffee. 

“Morning Sir.”

“Ianto?” Jack asked still sure he was dreaming.

“Yep.”

Jack got up from his seat and moved around his desk, taking the coffee from Ianto's hands and then taking both of Ianto's hands in his own.

“Does this mean what I think it means?” 

Ianto nodded. “I need to be here, with you, doing the job I love.”

“And my ...” Jack couldn't finish the sentence.

“Dying?” Ianto finished for him.

“Yeah.”

“I listened to what you told me, if you can live through losing so many loved ones without losing your mind, then I can be here for you.”

“Damn I love you.” Jack whispered softly.

“That is all I need to know.”

They closed the gap between them as Ianto's lips captured Jack's, the kiss started of soft and tender but soon became heated and passionate as their arms wrapped around each other tightly. They never heard the cog door open, Gwen climb the stairs nor saw her peep though a gap in the blinds before smiling to herself and heading back down to the main hub.

The End.

A/N Okay, I hope you approve of the ending, thank you for your encouragement for this fic that began as a oneshot and has ended up as a 25 chapter long series!  



End file.
